Wieso sie?
by star2003
Summary: Wieso sie? Wieso musste ausgerechnet sie sich in ihn verlieben? In so eineAufreißer. Sie wollte doch nur geliebt werden. Doch dann muss sie mit ansehen,wie ihr Freund sich mit einer Anderen trifft. Nein sie hat es nicht nur gesehen,sie war dabei.
1. Chapter 1: Wieso tust du mir das an?

Wieso sie?

Kapitel 1: Wieso tust du mir das an?

Wieso sie? Wieso musste ausgerechnet sie sich in ihn verlieben? In so eine

Aufreißer. Sie wollte doch nur geliebt werden. Doch dann muss sie mit ansehen,

wie ihr Freund sich mit einer Anderen trifft. Nein sie hat es nicht nur gesehen,

sie war dabei.

Alles begann an einem wunderschönen sonnigen, leicht bewölkten

Samstagnachmittag. Sie kam wie immer zu spät, doch das schien ihn nicht

sonderlich zu stören, immerhin war er es von ihr mit der Zeit nicht anderes

gewohnt. Doch er war glücklich sie zu sehen, sie wieder in seine Arme

schließen zu können. Zu lange erschien ihm die Zeit seit ihrem letzten

Treffen.

Sie kam wie immer auf ihn zu gerannt und sprang ihm in die Arme. Er genoss

dieses Gefühl, nach der langen Zeit, die er allein war, ja er war wirklich in

sie verliebt. Aber hatte er sie wirklich verdient? Sie war so zerbrechlich,

sensibel, verständnisvoll und lieb. Was würde ihm bleiben, wenn sie nicht

mehr bei ihm wäre. Sie fiel ihm in die Arme. Sie liebte das Gefühl von

Geborgenheit, was sie empfand, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Doch dann lösten

sie sich aus der Umarmung. Ihrer Blicke trafen sich, ihre Lippen bewegten sich

gen seine und beide versanken in einen langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"Lass uns gehen", sagte er und nahm dabei seine Freundin bei der Hand und

verlies mit ihr den Park. Er wollte sie entführen, gemeinsam mit ihr diesen Tag

verbringen, er wollte sie strahlen sehen, und einfach nur für sie da sein.

Beide entfernten sich immer weiter vom Park, sie gingen entlang der langen

Einkaufsstraße. Aber wo wollte er eigentlich mit ihr hin? Sie folgte ihm, sie

war neugierig, wollte wissen, wo er mit ihr hin wollte. Zwar hatte sie versucht

dieses Geheimnis zu erfahren, doch er lies trotz der bittenden Küsse keine

Antwort über seine Lippen kommen. Daraufhin löste sich ihre Hand aus seiner um

ihn zu kitzeln doch auch dies war wirkungslos. Sie gingen weiter. Als sie am

Kino vorbei gingen hörten sie eine ihnen bekannte Stimme, es war die ihrer

Freundin Rei, welche vor dem Kino stand und auf jemanden zu warten schien. Sie

schauten sich um, sie sahen sie, doch hatte sie wirklich nach ihnen gerufen. Sie

blieben stehen. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen bewegte sich auf sie zu. Sie

begrüßte Usagi flüchtig und sagte mit einer sehr fröhlichen Stimme "Oh, wie

ich sehe kennt ihr euch schon." Mamoru und Usagi waren beide sprachlos. Sie

wussten nicht was ihre Freundin damit meinte. Das blonde Mädchen fragt

vorsichtig nach, was diese denn meine, und sie antwortete ihre leise, aber

gerade noch so laut, dass Mamoru es dennoch verstehen konnte. "Du kannst dich

doch sicher noch an das Gespräch erinnern, das wir neulich mit den Mädchen in

Bezug auf Jungs geführt haben, oder?" "Klar kann ich mich daran erinnern, aber

was hat das hiermit zu tun, Rei?" "Na ganz einfach, Mamoru ist der Junge von dem

ich euch erzählt habe." Usagi wurde mit einem ganz mulmig zu Mute, sie wusste

was Rei meinte, doch das konnte unmöglich sein, nicht ihr Mamoru, das könnte

einfach nicht wahr sein, sie musste sich einfach irren, daher entschied sie sich

weiter nach zu hacken. "Welchen Jungen meinst du?" "Nun frag doch nicht so dumm,

du weiß ganz genau, was ich meine. Mamoru ist mein Freund, wir sind seit 5

Monaten zusammen." Bei diesem Satz zog sie Mamoru ganz nah an sich heran. Usagi

war sprachlos, wie konnte sie so etwas nur behaupten. Immerhin war sie doch mit

Mamoru zusammen, oder nicht? Er hatte doch auch gar keine Andeutungen gemacht,

dass er sich von ihr trennen wollte. Im Gegenteil, er hatte ihr doch immer

wieder gesagt, das er sie liebte. Wieso das alles?

Usagi war einfach nur geschockt, sie starrte gebannt auf dem Boden, sie

versuchte dort eine Antwort auf das Alles zu bekommen, was in diesem Moment um

sie herum geschieht. Sie hörte nur, wie Rei dabei war Mamoru zu fragen, ob

dieser mit ihr ins Kino gehen würde. Usagi war allerdings wieder in Gedanken,

so dass sie die Antwort ihres Freundes nicht hörte. Doch dann wurde sie von Rei

aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, welche sich nun Usagi zu wandte. Sie fragte: "Also

Usagi, wer ist es?" Usagi verstand nicht gleich, wen Rei meinte. "Was?" "Na ich

meine du weißt nun, wer mein Freund ist. Wer ist der Glückliche der mit dir

zusammen ist?" Usagi nahm Reis Worte nur noch nebenbei war, sie war zu

beschäftigt damit ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. Ist das wirklich wahr? Hat

er mich die ganze Zeit über belogen, mich nur ausgenutzt? Nein, das kann nicht

sein, er war immer so warmherzig und liebevoll zu mir, er hat mich nie belogen

oder mir wehgetan, also wieso das alles? Rei muss einfach lügen. Obwohl! Sie

wusste doch gar nicht mit wem ich zusammen war und gesehen haben konnte sie uns

auch nicht, wir haben uns ja meist nur an geheimen Orten getroffen um so viel

Zeit wie möglich miteinander verbringen zu können. Ich weiß einfach nicht

was ich glauben soll.

Usagi blickte auf, sie wollte ihrem Freund in die Augen sehen, doch dazu kam es

gar nicht mehr. Als sie vom Boden aufblickte wanderte ihr Blick direkt auf Reis

Hand, welche fest verschlossen um Mamorus lag. Dies war für Usagi Antwort

genug, er hatte sie also doch die ganze Zeit über nur belogen, ein Spiel mit

ihr gespielt. Usagi blickte zu Rei, ihre Stimme versuchte fröhlich zu klingen

als sie sagte "Sorry Rei, aber ich hab ganz vergessen, dass ich noch verabredet

bin, also bis bald." Mamoru wusste das diese Fröhlichkeit nur gespielt war, es

schmerzte ihm in der Seele sehen zu müssen, wie Tränen Usagis Augen verliesen,

als sie davon rannte. Er wollte ihr hinterher, doch Rei hielt ihm am Arm und

zerrte ihn mit sich ins Kino. Sie war einfach nur froh, dass er endlich mal

wieder etwas Zeit mit ihr verbrachte, sie sahen sich in letzter Zeit nur noch

sehr selten, und wenn sie sich mal trafen, dann auch nicht für sehr lange, weil

er angeblich immer für sein Studium lernen müsse, aber sie glaubte ihm das,

immerhin war er ein sehr strebsamer Mensch, doch im Moment war sie ihr das

einfach egal, sie war froh bei ihm zu sein. Sie wollte ihn festhalten und nie

mehr loslassen, sie verzehrte sich nach diesem Mann, für den sie bereit war

alles zu tun. Doch plötzlich fühlte sie, das Mamoru in Begriff war sich aus

ihrer Umklammerung zu lösen. Sie hielt ihn noch fester um ihn nicht schon

wieder zu verlieren, zu vermissen. Auch Mamoru bemerkte, dass Rei sich jetzt

noch fester an ihn klammerte. Ihm war diese Situation sichtlich unangenehm, er

mochte nicht so von ihr gehalten werden, nicht von Rei. Er versuchte sich erneut

zu lösen, doch dabei hielt sie ihn immer fester. Ihm blieb nur eins. Mamoru

stieß sie einfach von sich. Rei war entsetzt über sein Verhalten. Sie hatte

ihn noch nie so brutal ihr gegenüber erlebt. Er schien verärgert zu sein. Doch

Rei ging auf ihn zu. Sie versuchte ihn in den Arm zu nehmen um den Grund für

seine miese Stimmung zu erfahren, doch er wich aus. Sie fragte liebevoll "was

hast du? Geht es dir nicht gut? Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?" Doch anders

als von ihr erwartet sagte er in einem vorwurfsvollen Ton, "Was soll das? Wie

kommst du dazu zu behaupten ich sei dein Freund?" Rei blickte Mamoru entsetzt an

und erwiderte ihm dann: "Aber es ist doch so oder?" "Wie kommst du nur darauf?"

"Na ja damals nachdem ich in dich rein gerannt bin und als wir zusammen

Kaffeetrinken waren... " Rei fiel das Sprechen sichtlich schwer sie hatte große

Mühe ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken." "Was? Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass

ich nur, weil ich einmal mit dir Kaffeetrinken war, gleich mit dir zusammen bin.

Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?" "Nein, das glaub ich nicht, aber du warst sooft

mit mir spazieren, du hast mir doch auch immer alles erzählt, und außerdem,

wieso ist der Gedanke so abwegig, ich meine du hast mich doch innig umarmt, mich

bei der Hand genommen und auf die Wange geküsst. Ich glaub nicht, dass du das

alles nur aus purer Nettigkeit getan hast... Mamoru ich... ich liebe dich

wirklich und ich habe geglaubt, du liebst mich genauso wie ich dich... " Bei

diesen Worten erlangten Reis Emotionen die Überhand. Die Tränen schossen aus

ihren Augen. Mamoru sah dies, aber er wusste auch, dass er sie jetzt nicht in

den Arm nehmen durfte ohne, dass sie sich neue Hoffnungen machen würde. Dennoch

versuchte er sie zu beruhigen "Rei, Rei beruhig dich und lass uns noch mal in

Ruhe über alles reden, okay?" Rei versuchte ihre Tränen zu trocknen und

stimmte Mamorus Vorschlag zu, welcher ihr nun ein Taschentuch reichte, mit

welchem sie ihr Tränen trocknen sollte.

Sie setzten sich ein kleines Café. Als die Kellnerin kam bestellte sich Mamoru

und einen Kaffee und Rei einen Beruhigungstee. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen

blickte den ihr gegenüber sitzenden Mamoru fragend an. Dieser wollte gerade

etwas sagen, als die Kellnerin mit der gewünschten Bestellung zurückkam. Rei

griff sofort nach ihrem Tee und nahm einen großen Schluck. "Rei, es tut mir

leid, aber..." "Was tut dir leid? Das du mich die ganze Zeit nur benutzt hast?"

"Nein Rei. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Ich wollte dir keine Hoffnungen machen,

ich wollte doch einfach nur mit dir befreundet sein." "Was? Das glaub ich nicht,

du redest von Freundschaft? Unter Freundschaft verstehe ich aber etwas anderes.

Freunde vertrauen einander und belügen sich nicht." "Aber ich habe dich nie

belogen, im Gegenteil ich habe dir alles erzählt, auch Dinge die bis jetzt

niemand anderer weiß, außer dir. Und du wirfst mir vor dich ausgenutzt und

belogen zu haben? Das kann doch wahr sein. Willst du mir etwa auch die Schuld

dafür geben, dass du dich in mich verliebt hast? Ja es stimmt, ich habe dich

umarmt, dir die Hand gegeben, aber nur um dich zu trösten, wenn du Kummer

hattest oder einfach nur jemanden zu reden brauchtest. Mir ist die Freundschaft

zu dir wirklich wichtig, und ich möchte sie nicht missen, aber ich liebe dich

nicht Rei. Mein Herz ist bereits vergeben." "Soll das heißen du liebst eine

Andere? Du hast mich nie geliebt? Wer ist sie? Seit wann geht das mit euch

schon?" Rei begann erneut zu weinen, als Mamoru aufstand und ihr ein weiteres

Taschentuch reichte. Dabei bemerkten sie aber nicht, dass gerade einen ihnen

bekannte Peron am Fenster stand und diese Szene sah. Als Reis Tränen getrocknet

waren setzte sich Mamoru wieder auf seinen Platz. "Rei. Ich weiß, dass ich dir

damit sehr wehtue, aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, wer sie ist, zumindest jetzt

noch nicht." "Aber, wie soll ich akzeptieren, das du mit einem anderen Mädchen

zusammen bist, wenn du mir nicht sagst wer sie ist?" " Rei bitte. Ich werde es

dir sagen, aber nicht jetzt. Dafür ist es noch zu früh, versteh das doch."

"Kenn ich sie?" "Rei!" "Also doch! Wie lang seid ihr schon zusammen?" "Wir

kennen uns schon ein Jahr und sind seit 5 Wochen zusammen." "Sag Mamoru glaubst

du wirklich, dass wir Freunde bleiben können nachdem, was du getan hast, ich

meine nicht nur das du mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt hast. Du selbst hast

gesagt, dass du mit mir über alles sprichst. Wieso dann das? Wieso sagst du mir

nicht wer sie ist?" Bei diesen Worten wurde Reis Stimme immer lauter "Wenn du

nicht sagst, wer sie ist, sehe ich für unsere Freundschaft keine Zukunft."

Daraufhin stand auch Mamoru auf und sagte: "Wenn das deine Meinung ist, dann ist

es wohl besser, wenn wir in Zukunft getrennte Wege gehen." Danach verlies Mamoru

mit schnellen Schritten das Café. Rei sah ihm nach und rief: "Ich will dich

nie, nie wieder sehen. Ich hasse dich. Hast du das verstanden Mamoru Chiba?"

Usagi lief. Sie lief ohne zu wissen in was sie lief, ohne zu wissen, wohin sie

lief, ohne zu wissen, wie lang sie schon lief. Sie wollte einfach nur weg,

einfach alles vergessen, verdrängen. War das ihre Vorstellung von einem

schönen, friedlichen Leben? Konnte sie ihm dieses Geheimnis ihr gegenüber

jemals verzeihen? Würde sie seine Entschuldigung annehmen? Sie wusste es nicht.

Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie ihrer besten Freundin überhaupt glauben konnte,

geschweige denn wie sie sich den beiden gegenüber in Zukunft verhalten sollte,

denn sie wollte weder sich selbst noch Rei verletzten.

Usagi bemerkte nicht die Rufe ihrer Freunde, sie drehte sich nicht um, sie ging

weiter, ihre Freunde, welche sich gerade auf der gegenüberliegenden

Straßenseite die verschiedenen Klamottenläden ansahen schauten ihr nur fragend

nach, sie wussten, dass etwas geschehen war, denn sonst würde sie nicht einfach

weitergehen, sie würde zu ihnen hineilen, sie fast umrennen und sich fröhlich

mit ihnen unterhalten. Doch das Mädchen, dass da gerade an ihnen vorbeilief was

sie nicht, das war nicht die Usagi die sie bis dato kannten. Minako wendete sich

dabei an Ami: "Was ist mit ihr? Sollten wir ihr nicht helfen?" Doch trotz

dessen Minako und Ami Usagi folgten konnten sie sie nicht erreichen, Usagi war

einfach zu schnell.

Ja, sie wollte schnell weg, weg aus dieser Welt, in der ihr eigener Freund mit

ihrer besten Freundin zusammen war. Sie wollte all dies nicht wahr haben.

Ihr Atem wurde immer schneller, die Schritte immer langsamer, bis sie ganz zur

Ruhe kam. Usagi setzte sich auf eine ihr nahe stehende Parkbank, welche sonst

eigentlich immer mit verliebten Pärchen besetzt war. Auch sie verbrachte dort

so manche schöne Zeit mit Mamoru.

Sie überlegte Hin und Her und verharrte in ihren Gedanken. Sie wusste, dass Rei

sie nie belügen würde, erst recht nicht, wenn es um das Thema Liebe geht, dass

stand fest, aber Mamoru liebte sie doch, oder nicht? Ihre Gedanken drehten sich

nur noch um Rei und Mamoru.

Als sie aus ihren Gedanken erwachte bemerkte sie, das es bereits 6 Uhr abends

war, aber was wichtiger wahr war, sie hatte sich entschieden. Sie war nach

langem Grübeln zu dem Entschluss gekommen, sie wollte Mamoru nicht mehr sehen,

nicht mehr fühlen, nicht mehr lieben, sie wollte die Zeit mit ihm einfach

vergessen. Es wäre sowieso zu spät, denn so etwas kann man einfach nicht

vergessen. Sie beschloss sich nicht unter kriegen zu lassen. Sie erhob sich von

der Bank und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Als Usagi zu Hause ankam bemerkte sie ein ihr unbekanntes Paar Schuhe. Sie

betrachtete die Schuhe. Sie hatten ungefähr ihre Größe. Sie erkannte wessen

Schuhe es waren. Es waren die ihrer Freundin Naru. Ja, Naru war jemand dem man

wirklich alles anvertrauen konnte, was nicht gerade im Zusammenhang mit ihrer

zweiten Identität als Sailor Moon zu tun hat. Sie kannten sich von klein auf,

ihrer Mütter waren schon eng befreundet, ehe sie überhaupt geboren wurden. Sie

gingen gemeinsam in den Kindergarten, in die Grundschule und in das Gymnasium.

Auch jetzt besuchten sie die gleiche Klasse. Sie machten wirklich alles

gemeinsam. Sie konnten nicht mehr ohne einander leben bis zu jenem Tag, an dem

Usagi Sailor Moon wurde. Von da an sahen sie sich zwar immer noch jeden Tag in

der Schule, doch die Treffen und vertrauten Gespräche wurden mit der Zeit immer

weniger. Also, was könnte Naru nur von ihr wollen. Usagi sammelte sich, sie

öffnete die große Eingangstür und sah auch schon ihre Mutter welche

offensichtlich gerade dabei war das Abendbrot vorzubereiten. Als Usagi eintrat

rief sie ihr aus der Küche noch entgegen, dass sie Besuch habe und der sie in

ihrem Zimmer erwart. Usagi fragt nicht nach wer der Besuch sein mag, da sie es

bereits wusste. Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und legte ihr kurzes Sommerjäckchen ab.

Danach stieg sie die Treppe hinauf und ging in ihr Zimmer. Und während dessen

sie ihre Türe öffnet begrüßt sie ihre Freundin mit einem einfachen "Hallo

Naru!". Diese erwiderte die Begrüßung und schon bei dem Anblick ihrer Freundin

war ihr klar, dass sie sich nicht geirrt hatte, sie war es wirklich, die in der

Stadt einfach an ihr vorbei gerannt war. Sie fragte ihre Freundin "Wie geht es

dir?" Usagi schaute sie fragend an, antwortete dann aber: "Mir geht es prima,

und dir?" Naru war verwundert über diese Antwort, denn man sah Usagi an der

Nasenspitze an, dass es nicht stimmt, dass es ihr in Wirklichkeit überhaupt

nicht gut ging. Naru sah ihre Freundin mit einem leicht wütenden Blick an und

sagte anschließend: "Usagi wieso vertraust du mir nicht mehr? Wir konnten uns

doch früher immer alles erzählen." Bei diesen Worten kamen alle Emotionen aus

Usagi hervor, sie brach weinend zusammen, Naru hatte nicht mit einer solchen

emotionalen Reaktion ihrer Freundin gerechnet, obwohl sie wusste, dass ihre

Freundin sehr sensibel war, dennoch konnte Naru ihre Freundin gerade noch

halten. Sie setzte sich mit ihr auf Usagis Bett, wo sie auch schon gesessen

hatte als das blonde Mädchen das Zimmer betrat. Sie reichte ihr ein

Taschentuch, damit diese ihre Tränen trocknen konnte. Als Usagi sich langsam

beruhigt hatte versuchte sie ihrer Freundin alles zu erzählen, was vorgefallen

war und was sie bedrückte, doch sie wurde von Naru zurück gehalten. "Sag

nichts. Ich kann mir denken, was passiert ist." Bei diesen Worten blickte Usagi

Naru fragend an. "Woher weißt du..." "Ich habe sie gesehen." "Wen hast du

gesehen und wann?" "Vorhin. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu dir. Ich wollte mal

wieder mit dir quatschen, da wir das schon lange nicht mehr gemacht haben. Und

da bin ich auch an unserem Lieblingscafé vorbeigekommen. Ich weiß auch nicht

wieso, aber ich hatte das Gefühl hineinschauen zu müssen, und da sah ich sie.

Sie saßen ziemlich weit hinten, vielleicht, damit sie niemand sehen konnte. Rei

saß Mamoru, so heißt er doch, direkt gegenüber. Sie schienen über

irgendetwas zu diskutieren, bis Mamoru sich über sie beugte." Mit diesem Satz

beendete Naru ihre Ausführungen, wobei sie das "sie" sehr stark betonte, denn

sie hatte Wut, nicht nur auf Rei sondern auch auf Mamoru. Immerhin waren die

beiden schuld, dass ihre beste Freundin nun total unglücklich und verheult auf

ihrem Bett lag. Sie wollte ihr helfen, aber wie? Usagi begann bei Narus Worten

wieder bitterlich zu weinen. Unter Tränen sagte sie: "Also doch!" Naru verstand

nicht ganz und fragte nach. "Was meinst du?" "Rei hatte Recht, mit dem was sie

sagte." "Usagi?" "Oh, entschuldige. Es ist wohl am Besten, wenn ich ganz von

vorne beginne.

"Also heute wollte ich eigentlich nur einen schönen Tag mit Mamoru verbringen.

Es war ja auch alles super, bis wir zum Kino kamen. Dort stand Rei, sie schien

auf jemanden zu warten, doch als sie Mamoru sah kam sie auf ihn zu gerannt und

fiel ihm um den Hals. Ich war total perplex, denn ich wusste nicht, was das

alles zu bedeuten hatte, ich schaute Mamoru fragend an, doch ich bekam keine

Antwort von ihm, bis Rei sagt, er wäre mit ihr zusammen, sie kennen sich schon

über ein halbes Jahr und seien ab da an zusammen. Ich verstand im ersten Moment

überhaupt nicht, was Rei mir damit sagen wollte, doch sie klammerte sich immer

weiter an meinen Exfreund und das traf mich wie einen Blitz. Ich versuchte meine

Tränen zu unterdrücken, doch es hat nicht ganz geklappt. Und da bin ich

einfach weggerannt."

Naru, die den Ausführungen ihrer Freundin bis jetzt gefolgt war ergriff nun das

Wort. Sie sagte mit einer beruhigenden Stimme "Arme Usa, es tut mir so leid, was

passiert ist, aber wie mir scheint hast du dich bereits entschieden, dich von

ihm zu trennen. Oder wie soll ich den Begriff Exfreund sonst deuten?" "Ja, du

hast Recht, ich will mit Mamoru Chiba nichts mehr zu tun haben, ich will ihn nie

wieder sehen." "Aber das wird sich in so einer großen Stadt nicht vermeiden

lassen. Bist du dir denn auch sicher, dass er dich wirklich belogen

beziehungsweise betrogen hat? Ich meine, woher willst du wissen, dass es nicht

Rei ist, die lügt?" "Nein, Rei sagt die Wahrheit." "Aber wie kommst du drauf?"

"Rei hat nie etwas von meiner Beziehung zu Mamoru gewusst. Sie wusste zwar, dass

ich einen Freund habe, aber nicht wer es ist. Also, wieso sollte sie mich

anlügen?" "Gut, aber wie willst du dich ihr gegenüber verhalten? Denn wenn sie

tatsächlich mit Mamoru zusammen ist, wirst du ihn jetzt auf jeden Fall öfter

sehen, als dir im Moment lieb ist." "Das ist schon klar, aber ich werde mit Rei

nicht anderes umgehen wie bisher und Mamoru werde ich dennoch versuchen so gut

es geht aus dem Weg zu gehen." "Aber Usagi, du musst Rei sagen, was Sache ist,

denn sie hat ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, mit wem sie zusammen ist, verstehst

du? Du willst doch nicht, dass er mit ihr das Gleiche macht, wie mit dir."

"Schon, aber ich möchte Rei nicht verletzten, denn auch wenn es Mamoru ist, mit

dem sie zusammen ist möchte ihr die schöne Zeit nicht nehmen wollten. Ich will

ihr nicht wehtun. Verstehst du?" "Nein Usagi, dass glaube ich dir nicht. Du

liebst ihn noch, du hast aber Angst ihn für immer zu verlieren, wenn du Rei

alles erzählst." "Wie?" "Ganz einfach du willst ihr nicht von euch erzählen,

weil du Angst hast das er aus deinem Leben verschwindet. Du willst ihn Rei nicht

überlassen Usagi, du willst die Zeit mit ihm nicht missen, du willst die

schönen Momente mit ihm in deinem Herzen festhalten. Hab ich nicht Recht?" "Das

hast du. Du hast Recht mit dem was du gesagt hast. Ich habe Angst ihn zu

verlieren, wenn ich Rei von uns erzähle." "Du liebst ihn wirklich sehr Usagi,

oder?" "Klar tu ich das, obwohl er mir so wehgetan hat." "Und was willst du

jetzt machen, willst du ihm verzeihen und noch mal von vorn anfangen?" "Nein

Naru, dass kann ich nicht selbst wenn ich es wollte, aber ich möchte versuchen

mit ihm in aller Ruhe über das was war zu reden. Ich will von ihm wissen, wieso

es das getan hat, aber eine Beziehung Usagi-Mamoru wird es nicht mehr geben,

denn er hat mich von Anfang an belogen. Ja, wer weiß ob er mich überhaupt

wirklich geliebt hat, oder ob das auch gelogen war. Aber eins steht fest, selbst

wenn er auf Knien angerutscht käme, verzeihen kann ich ihm das niemals,

außerdem wer sagt denn, dass er mich überhaupt um Verzeihung bittet.

Vielleicht bin ich ihm wirklich total egal, immerhin hat ja Rei." Auch Naru war

den Tränen nahe konnte sich aber beherrschen, sie wollte ihre Freundin

schließlich aufmuntern und nicht noch mehr runter ziehen. Sie sagte: "Glaubst

du wirklich was du da eben sagtest, dass er dich nie geliebt hat?" "Keine

Ahnung, aber wenn er mich wirklich geliebt hätte, hätte er mir von Rei

erzählt." "Oh, Usagi." "Schon gut, aber lass uns jetzt über etwas anderes

reden.", versuchte Usagi das Thema zu wechseln. Naru verstand dies und fragte

ihre Freundin: "Sag mal, hast du nächsten Sonntag schon was vor?" "Nein, nicht

das ich wüsste, wieso?", antwortete ihre Freundin. "Gut dann können wir ja mal

wieder zusammen in die Spielhalle gehen, was hältst du davon, Usagi?" "Klar,

warum nicht bin schon lange nicht mehr da gewesen, aber hat die Spielhalle

sonntags eigentlich geöffnet?", wollte Usagi wissen. "Glaub schon. Also dann

hol ich dich dann am Sonntag gegen 14 Uhr ab, Okay?" "Ja, ich freu mich schon

Motoki mal wieder zu sehen." "Tut mir leid Usagi, ich muss jetzt aber auch

wieder los, bin eh schon spät dran, denn ich bin für heute Abend noch auf eine

Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen." "Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht aufhalten.",

sprach Usagi. "Ist schon gut, für dich nehme ich mir immer Zeit Usagi, denn du

bedeutest mir wirklich sehr viel. Also dann bis morgen, und sei pünktlich. Du

weißt schon, nicht das Frau Haruna wieder schimpft." Mit diesen Worten

verabschiedete sich Naru von Usagi. Usagi hingegen setzt sich wieder auf ihr

Bett, nahm sich eines ihrer Kissen und verschränkte ihre Arme um dieses. Sie

war in Gedanken versunken und bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie erneut anfing zu

weinen.

Mamoru fühlte sich schuldig, er ging die Straße zu seinem Apartment entlang.

Er wusste es, er hatte alles falsch gemacht, was man nur falsch machen kann. Er

hatte sie verletzt. Ihr unendliche Schmerzen zugefügt. Er musste etwas

unternehmen, sonst würde er sie auf ewig verlieren. Aber hatte er sie nicht

schon verloren? Er ging weite. Total in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er später,

dass er bereits an seiner Wohnung vorbeigegangen war. Wendete dann, ging die

Treppen empor bis er seine Tür erreichte, er öffnete diese und betrat seine

Wohnung. Alles erinnerte ihn an sie. Oft saßen sie auf seiner Couch und haben

sich einfach nur geliebt. Sollte diese Zeit jetzt vorbei sein? Ihn quälte nur

eine Frage, nein sogar nur ein kleines Wort. Das Wörtchen "wieso?" Er setzte

sich auf das schwarze Ledersofa und versuchte eine plausible Erklärung für das

alles zu finden, doch das einzige was er fand war Angst, Angst um sie. Wäre es

anders gelaufen, wenn er ihr von der Freundschaft mir Rei erzählt hätte? Aber

wieso? Zwischen Rei und ihm ist nie etwas gelaufen, wie auch? Rei hatte sich die

Beziehung zu ihm die ganze Zeit doch nur eingeredet. Er wusste doch nichts von

ihren Gefühlen, er wollte einfach nur mit ihr befreundet sein. Aber würde

Usagi ihm diese verwirrende Geschichte glauben? Er wusste es nicht, er musste es

aber versuchen. Er stand auf ging zu den gemeinsamen Fotos, welche auf seinem

Sideboard standen. Naru hatte sie gemacht, als sie alle drei im Park spazieren

waren, es war ein schöner Tag gewesen, die Sonne stand an diesem Tag besonders

hoch, als wolle sie, dass alle Menschen glücklich sind. Usagi trug an diesen

Tag ein kurzes pinkfarbenes Sommerkleid, sie war sehr fröhlich, so fröhlich,

dass sie jeden Menschen, jede Pflanze, jedes Tier umarmen wollte. Ja, diese

Bilder zeigten ihm eine glückliche Usagi, er wollte immer dass sie glücklich

ist, doch nun hatte er ihr wehgetan, sehr wehgetan. Er nahm eines der Bilder auf

und presste es fest gegen seine Brust, dabei sprach er: " Usagi, es tut mir

leid, komm zurück, ich möchte bei dir sein, dich in meinen Armen halten und

einfach nur für dich da sein. Bitte, bitte verzeih mir." Mamoru konnte nicht

mehr, er war sichtlich am Ende, er brauchte seine Usagi, er wollte nicht ohne

sie leben, doch was, wenn Usagi ihn nicht mehr wollte. Bei dem Gedanken daran

seine Prinzessin zu verlieren sammelten sich Tränen in seinen Augen, er

versuchte diese zu unterdrucken, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Nachdem er seine

Augen dann doch getrocknet hatte entschloss er sich Usagi anzurufen, er wollte

die dumme Sache aus der Welt schaffen, die ihm und auch ihr die Freude am Leben

nahm. Er nahm den Hörer von der Gabel und begann ganz langsam ihre Nummer zu

wählen. Er kannte ihre Nummer in- und auswendig, doch er lies sich Zeit mit dem

Wählen. Er dachte immer darüber nach, wie sie reagieren würde. Würde sie

überhaupt abnehmen und mit ihm reden oder würde sie gleich wieder auflegen. Er

wachte aber schlagartig wieder auf, als er ein Tuten an seinem Ohr vernahm. Es

klingelte bereits. Plötzlich verstummte das Geräusch und wich einer

Frauenstimme, die sagte "Tsukino". Mamoru kannte diese Stimme, es war Usagis

Mutter, die den Hörer abgenommen hatte. Er erwiderter Ikuko "Hallo, hier ist

Mamoru, ich würde gern mit Usagi sprechen." "Einen Moment, sie kommt gleich,

ich werde sie schnell holen." Sprach Ikuko. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Mamoru

hörte wie Usagi zu ihrer Mutter sprach "Wer ist es denn?" diese antwortete ihr

"Es ist Mamoru." Er hatte Angst, würde Usagi mit ihm reden wollen? Er war

erleichtert, als er hörte das Usagi den Hörer aufnahm und sagte "Hallo

Mamoru." Doch ihre Stimme klang auf einmal ganz anders, sie klang kalt und

abweisend, nicht wie sonst so fröhlich und freundlich. Mamoru schluckte sagte

dann aber "Usako, wir müssen reden, ich möchte dir alles erklären." Usagi

vernahm die Worte Mamorus sagte dann aber "Worüber willst du reden, darüber

wie sehr du mir wehgetan hast, und das es dir jetzt leid tut? Ist es das

vorüber du reden willst?", fuhr Usagi ihn an. Doch er sagte "Usagi lass mich

dir alles erklären, es ist nicht so wie du denkst." Usagi konnte nicht, sie war

noch nicht bereit dazu mit Mamoru zu reden, der Schmerz saß noch zu tief. Sie

wollte sich zwar mit ihm aussprechen aber noch nicht jetzt, dafür war sie noch

zu labil. Sie versuchte ihre Fassung zu bewahren und sagte dann mit trauriger

Stimme "Nein Mamoru, du musst mir nichts mehr erklären." Damit beendete sie das

Gespräch und legte den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel und ging zurück in ihr

Zimmer. Mamoru aber hielt den Hörer noch fester in seiner Hand als er es eh

schon tat. Was war das, was sollte das, er müsse ihr nichts mehr erklären?

Hatte sie ihre Entscheidung schon gefällt? Er wollte nicht glauben was da eben

passiert ist. Das war doch nicht seine Usako. Seine Usako? War sie überhaupt

noch seine?

Usagi versuchte Mamoru in den nächsten Tagen so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu

gehen, doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, es schien ihr nicht gelingen zu

wollen. Wenn sie ihn sah versuchte sie auf die andere Straßenseite zu gelangen

oder in ein Geschäft zu verschwinden. Mamoru merkte dies, er wollte zwar mit

Usagi reden, aber nur dann wenn auch sie bereit war mit ihm zu reden, er wollte

sie nicht drängen. Sie schien Zeit zu brauchen und die sollte sie auch haben,

er würde warten bis sie bereit ist mit ihm zu reden.

Aber nicht nur Usagi versuchte Mamoru aus dem Weg zu gehen, nein auch Rei tat

dies. Wie konnte er ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber nur ablehnen. Das sollte er

bereuen.

An diesem Tag waren die Mädchen wieder einmal bei Rei zum gemeinsamen lernen

verabredet. Alles war wie immer. Makoto hatte selbstgebackene Plätzchen

mitgebracht, Ami war schon vor allen anderen am Lernen und Usagi kam wie immer

zu spät und versuchte unter Atemnot eine Entschuldigung hervor zu bringen.

Aber was war mit Rei irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr, sie schien irgendwie

abwesend, total in Gedanken versunken. Minako versuchte daher Kontakt mit Rei

aufzunehmen, was ihr auch glückte. Sie fragte ihre Freundin mit besorgter

Stimme "Was ist los mit dir Rei?" Rei vernahm die Stimme ihrer Freundin, doch

sie wollte nicht, dass sich die anderen ihretwegen Sorgen machten. Daher sagte

sie mit gestellt fröhlicher Stimme "Mir geht es gut, wirklich. Können wir

jetzt endlich anfangen mit lernen?" Alle schienen Reis Antwort zwecks ihres

Zustands zu akzeptieren, außer Ami. Ami war eigentlich immer der Ruhepol im

Team, es war sonst auch eigentlich gar nicht ihre Art sich in die Gespräche

anderer einzumischen, doch diesmal war es anders, sie sagte "Rei hör auf! Es

sieht doch ein Blinder, dass es dir nicht gut geht, also sag schon was passiert

ist." Dabei schauten die anderen Ami fragend an, denn so kannten sie ihre ruhige

Ami bislang noch gar nicht. "Also gut." gab Rei von sich. "Erzähl schon."

drängelte Minako ungeduldig. Doch Rei sagte nur in einem sehr ruhigen und

traurigen Ton "Wir haben und getrennt." "WAAAAASSSS" schrieen darauf die vier

Mädchen gleichzeitig. Makoto erlangte als Erstes ihre Fassung wieder und fragte

"Das tut mir Leid! Aber eines würde mich dennoch interessieren, wem warst du

eigentlich zusammen, Rei?" "Ja genau wie hieß er eigentlich?" wollte nun auch

Minako wissen. "Ich war mit Mamoru zusammen." "Das ist nicht wahr, du warst mit

Mamoru Chiba zusammen, dem Mädchenschwarm Numero Uno in ganz Tokio und

Umgebung? Aber man sagt doch immer, dass der ein Einzelgänger ist und mit

niemandem etwas zu tun haben will." "Nein Makoto so ist er nicht, er ist nett,

warmherzig,..." Usagi war nach Reis Worten in Gedanken versunken. Sie

wiederholte die Worte ihrer Freundin mehrere Male "Wir haben und getrennt",

"Wir haben und getrennt", aber wieso haben sie sich getrennt, sie schienen doch

glücklich gewesen zu sein, also warum haben sie sich getrennt? Hat Mamoru ihr

etwa von mir erzählt? Kann es sein, dass er ihr gesagt hat, dass er mich Usagi

Tsukino liebt? Nein, dass hatte er gewiss nicht getan, denn hätte er es getan,

dann würde ich hier nicht mehr lebend sitzen. Denn Rei neigt schnell zu

Wutausbrüchen, besonders, wenn es um die Liebe geht.

"...Andere." Usagi schreckte bei diesen Worten Reis

augenblicklich auf, sie sagt "Was?". "Mensch Usagi, Rei sagte Mamoru hat sie

wegen einer Anderen sitzen gelassen." antwortete Minako. Usagi wollte es genauer

wissen, sie fragte weiter. "Wegen wem, also ich meine wer ist die Andere." "Ich

weiß es nicht. Er hat gesagt er kann es mir nicht sagen, zumindest jetzt noch

nicht." Erwiderte ihr ihre Freundin. Auf Usagis Gesicht zeichnete sich bei

diesen Worten ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er liebt mich also doch noch,

und um mich zu schützen hat er es Rei nicht gesagt, trotzdem kann ich ihm nicht

verzeihen, nicht jetzt. Dachte Usagi. Die anderen bemerkten das Lächeln in

Usagis Gesicht. "Was ist Usagi, wieso lächelst du so? Freust du dich etwa das

Mamoru mich verlassen hat?" erklang es zynisch aus Reis Mund. Usagi sah sie an

und sagte mit beschwichtigender Stimme "Nein Rei, ich habe nur gerade an einen

riesengroßen Becher Eis gedacht." "Man Usagi, wie kannst du jetzt nur an Eis

denken?" Fragte Ami leicht aggressiv. Usagi hingegen brachte nur ein leises

"Sorry" hervor. "So Leute ich finde wir haben nun aber genug gelabert, wir

sollte langsam mal anfangen zu lernen", unterbrach Ami erneut die Stille. Und so

machten sich die Mädchen an die Arbeit und begannen mit den Hausaufgaben.

Minako setzte sich dabei neben Usagi. Sie betrachtete sie von der Seite. Usagi

bemerkte dies und fragte ihre blonde Freundin "Hey, Mina was schaust du mich

denn so komisch an?" diese hingegen antwortete aber nur "Usagi wir müssen

reden." Usagi war erstaunt "Worüber müssen wir den reden?" "Das wirst du schon

sehen."

Als die fünf Mädchen mit dem Lernen fertig waren machten sich Minako und Usagi

gemeinsam auf den Nachhauseweg. Und auch Ami und Makoto verließen den Tempel.

"Usagi?" fragte Minako. "Was ist?" "Wieso hast du vorhin wirklich gelächelt?"

"Mina, ich..." "Usagi du weißt doch du kannst mit mir über alles reden, also,

was ist?" "Mina die Sache ist die, dass ich mich wirklich gefreut habe, als Rei

sagte sie und Mamoru wären getrennt." "Aber wieso?", wollte Minako wissen.

"Weil, weil ich ihn liebe." "WAS, du liebst Mamoru? Aber ihr konntet euch doch

nie so richtig ausstehen und nun willst du mir sagen, dass du ihn liebst? Das

glaub ich nicht." "Das kannst du mir aber glauben. Du erinnerst dich das Rei

sagte er habe sie wegen einer Anderen verlassen." "Nein oder, du bist die wegen

der Mamoru Rei sitzen gelassen hat?" "Nun ja, ich hoffe, dass ich dieses

Mädchen bin." "Wie meinst du das, Usagi." "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber wie

soll ich sagen? Ich kenne Mamoru jetzt schon fast ein Jahr. Es stimmt wir haben

uns oft gestritten und waren oft unterschiedlicher Meinung, doch dann hat es

zwischen uns gefunkt und wir haben uns in einander verliebt..." "Ihr seid

zusammen? Und seid wann?" fragte Minako neugierig nach. "Wir waren 5 Wochen

zusammen." Sagte Usagi, dabei schaute Minako sie fragend an "Aber wieso sagst

du, dass ihr zusammen wart? Seid ihr es denn jetzt nicht mehr?" "Nein, sind wir

nicht." "Aber weshalb nicht?" "Wegen Rei." "Wegen Rei?" Wiederholte Minako

Usagis Worte. "Rei wusste doch gar nicht, dass ihr beide zusammen wart, oder

doch?" "Nein Rei wusste es nicht, aber an dem Tag, an dem Mamoru wahrscheinlich

mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte war ich mit ihm zusammen. Wir wollten einen

romantischen Tag mit einander verbringen, es war wirklich schön. Doch als wir

am Kino vorbei gegangen sind stand Rei dort, sie schien auf jemanden zu warten,

ich weiß aber nicht, auf wen, doch als sie Mamoru erblickte schien sie alles um

sich herum vergessen zu haben. Sie lief ihm direkt in die Arme und meinte, er

wäre ihr Freund." Usagi machte eine Pause um wieder nach Luft zu schnappen und

ihre Tränen zu trocknen, denn während ihren Ausführungen hatte sie angefangen

zu weinen. Minako versuchte sie ein wenig zu beruhigen und sagte "Oh Usagi es

tut mir so leid". Usagi die nun ihre Fassung wieder erlangte sprach weiter und

Minako hörte gespannt zu. "Die ganze Situation, dass mit Rei das war einfach

zu viel für mich. Weißt du so wie Rei reagiert hat... Ich kann dir nicht

sagen, was ich in diesem Moment gefühlt habe, ich weiß nur, dass ich es nicht

länger bei den beiden ausgehalten habe, und da bin ich einfach weggelaufen.

Mamoru hat noch nach mir gerufen, aber ich konnte nicht, ich konnte nicht mit

ihm reden, erst recht nicht, nachdem er seine Hand in ihrer hielt, dass war für

mich Antwort genug. Seitdem hat er mehrfach versucht mich anzurufen, um mit mir

zu reden, aber ich will das einfach nicht, und daher versuche ich ihm auch so

gut es geht aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich will mit dem Kapitel "Mamoru"

abschließen. Aber ich gönne Rei ihr Glück, wirklich, aber das er mit ihr

Schluss gemacht hat, davon hab ich wirklich nichts gewusst, dass musst du mir

glauben Mina." "Ich glaube dir ja Usagi, aber was willst du machen? Du kannst

ihm nicht ständig aus dem Weg gehen." Sagte Minako. "Ich weiß,

aber..." "Was aber?" hackte die Blonde nach. "Ich hasse ihn, ich

hasse ihn dafür, dass er mich die ganze Zeit belogen hat, und ich hasse ihn

dafür, dass er mir und auch Rei so sehr wehgetan hat. Aber auf der anderen

Seite kann ich meine Gefühle für ihn nicht unterdrücken, auch wenn ich

versuche seine Gegenwart zu meiden, ich liebe ihn immer noch, dennoch kann ich

ihm das alles nicht verzeihen. Ich sehe für uns keine Zukunft mehr." "Bist du

sicher?" wollte Mina wissen. "Ja Minako, so sicher wie noch nie, ich will ihn

nicht mehr wieder sehen." "Und Rei? Willst du ihr etwas von deiner Beziehung zu

Mamoru sagen?" "Nein, lieber nicht, schließlich will ich noch etwas leben. Du

weißt doch wie sie reagieren wird. Sie wird mir die Schuld an allem geben.

Obwohl, ich würde an ihrer Stelle wahrscheinlich genauso reagieren." "Du hast

Recht. Wir wissen ja alle, wie aufbrausend Rei werden kann." "Also komm Usagi.

Ich bring dich heim." Als die Beiden an Usagis Haus ankamen verabschiedete sich

Minako von ihre blonden Freundin und sagte: "Ach Usa, komm schon, lass den Kopf

nicht hängen. Du weißt, wenn es dir schlecht geht, die Mädchen und ich sind

immer für dich da." "Danke Mina." "Kein Problem, aber denk noch mal in Ruhe

über alles nach, versprochen?" "Versprochen, aber jetzt geh schon, sonst kommst

du noch zu spät." "O.K. Ciao Usa." "Ciao." Damit verlies das blonde Mädchen

die Einfahrt der Tsukinos und ging in Richtung Eingangstor, von wo aus sie

hinter einem Gebüsch versteckt Usagi beobachtete. Denn sie wollte sicher gehen,

dass ihre Freundin auch wirklich ins Haus ging und nicht versuchte etwas auf

eigene Faust zu unternehmen.


	2. Chapter 2: Was ist passiert?

Usagi ging langsam zur Haustür. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Ihre Augen waren

blutrot unterlaufen vom vielen Weinen, wobei sie es eigentlich schon längst

gewöhnt sein müssten, sooft wie sie es in den letzten Tagen getan hat. Und

auch ihre Frisur saß nicht mehr so, wie sie sie am Morgen gesteckt hatte,

einige Strähnen hingen ihr wirr im Gesicht und einer ihrer Knoten hatte sich

leicht gelöst.

Sie führte ihren Schlüssel in das dafür vorgesehene Loch, immer darauf

bedacht die Tür so leise wie nur irgendwie möglich zu öffnen, damit keiner

merkte das sie zurück ist, und ihr irgendwelche Fragen bezüglich ihres

Aussehens stellte. Usagi wollte einfach nur in ihr Bett, sie wollte ihre Ruhe

und von niemanden gestört werden, auch nicht von ihrer Mutter. Denn sie wusste,

dass sich ihre Mutter in letzter Zeit sehr um sie sorgte, da sie fast immer

verweint nach Hause kam und kein Wort darüber verlor, was vorgefallen sei. Aber

diesmal hatte Usagi Glück. Als sie die Tür öffnete bemerkte sie, dass sie

ganz allein war, da weder die Schuhe ihrer Mutter, oder die ihres Vaters oder

Shingos im Eingang standen, wie es sonst immer der Fall ist, wenn jemand zu

Hause war. Man sah dem blonden Mädchen an, wie erleichtert sie darüber war.

Sie legte ihre Tasche und ihr Jäckchen ab und ging in die Küche, um sich ein

Glas Wasser zu holen.

Oben in ihrem Zimmer angekommen legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und versuchte das

Versprechen, welches sie Minako gegeben hatte einzulösen. Doch es klappte

einfach nicht, denn ehe sie nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte war sie

schon eingeschlafen. Usagi schlief fest, sie hatte weder Alpträume noch wachte

sie zwischen durch auf. Es war das erste Mal seit der Trennung, dass sie so

friedlich schlief, ohne an Mamoru denken zu müssen. Sie genoss den Schlaf und

lies sich auch durch das liebliche Zwitschern der Vögel auf ihrem Fensterbrett

nicht stören. Ikuko war bereits in der Küche um das Frühstück für ihre

Familie vorzubereiten. Als sie mit Allem fertig war ging sie nach oben um ihren

Mann und ihren Sohn zu wecken. Usagi aber lies sie schlafen, sie hatte sich

ihren Schlaf mehr als verdient, denn in den letzten Tagen kam sie kaum dazu.

Immerzu weinte sie auch bis tief in die Nacht, und wenn sie dann meist erst nach

Mitternacht einschlief wälzte sie sich in ihrem Bett Hin und Her.

"Wo ist Usagi?" wollte Kenji von seiner Frau wissen, als er die Küche betrat

und sich auf seinen Platz setzte und einen Schluck aus seinem Kaffeebecher nahm.

"Sie schläft noch." Antwortete Shingo, der völlig verschlafen in die Küche

trat und sie ebenfalls setzte. "Was? Es ist bereits nach zehn Uhr. Sie könnte

ruhig langsam mal aufstehen." "Lass sie. Nach all dem, was sie in letzter Zeit

durchgemacht hat, hat sie eine Auszeit verdient." Erwiderte ihm seine Frau.

Usagi erwachte aus ihrem Schlaf. Ihr Blick wanderte durch ihr Zimmer, dann

erblickte sie den Wecker, der auf dem Nachttisch stand. Sie las die Zeit ab, es

war bereits halb eins, doch sie verspürte keineswegs den Drang aufstehen zu

wollen. Stattdessen wollte Usagi einfach nur in ihrem Bett liegen bleiben und

Nichts tun. Aber dies war vollkommen unmöglich immer wieder wanderten ihre

Gedanken zu einem bestimmten Menschen, der sie so sehr enttäuscht hatte. Aber

sie konnte ihn nicht vergessen, obwohl sie es versuchte.

"Usagi willst du nicht doch endlich mal aufstehen und etwas essen?" Vernahm das

blonde Mädchen die Stimme ihrer Mutter, welche ihr von der Küche aus entgegen

rief. Aber eigentlich hatte Usagi keine Lust aufzustehen, aber Hunger hatte sie

schon und schließlich war es höchste Zeit mal wieder etwas zu essen, dachte

sie sich, denn das Frühstück hatte sie schon ausgelassen, da sollte sie

wenigstens zu Mittag etwas essen.

"Ich komme gleich Mama." Antwortete sie ihr. Sie begab sich aus ihrem Bett und

ging ohne sie umzuziehen oder zu waschen in die Küche. "Wo sind denn Papa und

Shingo? Essen sie denn nicht mit uns?" "Die Beiden haben bereits vor einer

Stunde gegessen." "Aber wieso habt ihr ohne mich angefangen?" "Du hast noch

geschlafen und da wollte ich dich nicht wecken, außerdem ist heut Sonntag und

du weißt doch was das für Papa und Shingo bedeutet." "Was denn?" "Heut kommt

wieder eines dieser Autorennen im Fernsehen, und sie wollen doch Schumis Sieg

nicht verpassen." "Ach ja!" "So, du jetzt red nicht so viel, sondern fang lieber

an mit essen. Und dann könntest du dir ruhig mal was anderes anziehen, was

nicht bedeuten soll, dass dein Schlafanzug nicht hübsch sei, aber um viertel

nach eins sollte mal damit nicht mehr rum rennen."

Usagi stocherte mit ihrer Gabel auf ihrem Teller herum und verspeiste nur Ab und

Zu mal einen Bissen. Dann stellte sie denn Teller beiseite. "Hat es dir nicht

geschmeckt, weil du nicht aufgegessen hast?" "Doch, aber ich hatte keinen Hunger

mehr. Ich geh wieder hoch." Ikuko blickte ihrer Tochter hinterher Wieso sagst

du mir nicht, was mit dir los ist? Du weißt doch, dass du mit mir über alles

reden kannst.. Ikuko war mit ihren Gedanken noch vollkommen bei ihrer Tochter,

als es an der Tür klingelte. Sie schreckte auf und als es erneut läutet ging

sie zur Tür um diese zu öffnen.

"Oh, hallo Naru, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Du willst sicher zu Usagi,

oder?" "Ja schon. Wie geht es ihr denn?" "Es ging ihr schon mal besser. Sie ist

immer noch vollkommen neben der Spur. Sie redet kaum noch mit uns. Wenn ich nur

wüsste, was sie so belastet. Weißt du etwas? Bitte Naru, wenn du etwas weißt,

dann sag es uns, wir machen uns doch alle Sorgen um Usagi." "Es tut mir leid

Frau Tsukino, aber ich weiß auch nicht was sie hat. Aber ich bin mir sicher,

dass sich das in nächster Zeit bestimmt wieder legen wird. Kann ich jetzt zu

ihr?" "Klar, du weißt ja wo du sie findest." Damit beendete Naru das Gespräch

und ging in das Zimmer ihrer Freundin. "Mensch Usagi! Du bist ja immer noch

nicht fertig!" Sagte diese, als ihre Freundin, welche immer noch mit ihrem

Schlafanzug bekleidet war, sah. "Oh, Naru. Dich hab ich ja vollkommen

vergessen. Wir waren für heute verabredet, stimmts? Wir wollten in die

Spielhalle, richtig?" "Glaube schon." "Sorry, dass wollt ich nicht, aber..."

"Ist schon gut, jetzt beeil dich aber, sonst macht die Spielhalle zu, ehe wir

überhaupt da waren." "Ach weißt du Naru, eigentlich hab ich keine Lust,

können wir das Ganze nicht einfach verschieben?" "Kommt gar nicht in Frage!

Usa, du darfst dich nicht vor der Realität verschließen, du bist ein Teil von

ihr. Gib dir einen Ruck. Also los, mach dich fertig. Ich warte solang draußen."

"Bin Fertig!" "Toll, dann können wir ja endlich los." Damit verließen die

beiden Mädchen eine halbe Stunde später als geplant das Haus und machten sich

auf den Weg ins Crown. "Aber Naru, was ist, wenn er auch dort ist? Nein, ich

glaube es ist besser wir gehen wo anders hin." "Nichts da meine Liebe. Und

außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass er auch da sein wird." "Mensch Naru, bitte. Ich

will ihn nicht sehen." "O.K. Hör zu, ich habe eine Idee. Was hältst du davon,

ich gehe in die Spielhalle und du wartest draußen, und wenn er da ist gehen wir

woanders hin, und wenn nicht gehen wir rein." "Du gibst ja eh keinen Ruhe, also

gut." Naru ergriff daraufhin die Hand des blonden Mädchens und ging mit ihr

Richtung Spielhalle.

Auf dem Weg dorthin bemerkte Naru die Nervosität ihrer Freundin die stets

darauf bedacht war Mamoru aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie versuchte sie zu beruhigen

und sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichten. "Da sind

wir!" Sagte Naru. "Ich gehe jetzt rein, und du wartest hier." Naru betrat die

Spielhalle und als sie nur Motoki erblickte sah man die Erleichterung in ihren

Augen. "Hallo Motoki!" "Hallo Naru! Lange nicht gesehen. Was treibt dich denn

hier her? Hast du Usagi denn nicht mitgebracht?" "Doch, eigentlich schon, sie

müsste gleich kommen. Ich schau mal, wo sie bleibt." Naru verließ das Gebäude

und lief zu ihrer Freundin, die in einer Seitengasse an einer Wand gelehnt auf

sie wartete. "Und?" Fragte Usagi mit zitternder Stimme. "Keine Angst, er ist

nicht da." "Da bin ich aber froh!" "Sag mal Usagi, weiß Motoki eigentlich von

dir und Mamoru?" "Nein, aber wieso fragst du?" "Nur so, nicht dass ich

irgendetwas falsches sage, verstehst du?" "Klar, bin ja nicht blöd, auch wenn

es manchmal dem Anschein macht!" "Sehr witzig! Gehen wir rein?" "Wenn es sich

nicht vermeiden lässt!" Diesmal war es Usagi, die als Erste die Spielhalle

betrat. "Hi! Motoki!" "Hey, Kleine was ist los mit dir? Du klingst so

gedrückt?" "Mit mir ist nichts?" "Sicher?" "Ganz sicher. Machst du mir bitte

einen Schoko-Eisbecher?" "Klar, für dich doch immer." "Danke!" Motoki

verschwand hinter der Theke um Usagis Einsbecher herzurichten.

"Psst, Usagi! Willst du es ihm denn nicht sagen?" "Sagen?" " Wem willst du was

sagen?" Erklang es hinter der Theke. Usagi warf Naru einen bösen Blick zu,

wendete sich dann aber wieder an Motoki. "Ach nichts! Ist nur was wegen der

Schule." "Na dann ist gut, ich dachte schon es sei möglicherweise wegen mir."

Dabei begann Motoki zu lächeln. "Mensch Usagi. Nun lach doch mal! Du bist ja

schon genauso wie Mamoru." Usagis Herz begann zu rasen als sie diesen Namen

vernahm. "Wieso, was ist mit ihm?" Wollte Naru von dem blonden jungen Mann

wissen. "Er ist in letzter Zeit genauso schlecht drauf, so wie Usagi es

anscheinend auch ist. Man könnte meinen ihr Beide hättet euch abgesprochen."

Naru sah zu Usagi und sah, dass sie mehr darüber erfahren wollte, aber

anscheinend nicht den Mut dazu aufbringen konnte Motoki selbst zu fragen. Sie

wollte der Blonden helfen und fragte nach. "Und wieso ist Mamoru so schlecht

drauf?" "Keine Ahnung, Naru. Aber es hat meines Erachtens nach damit zu tun,

dass er sich von Rei getrennt hat, denn seit dem ist er so schlecht gelaunt. Ich

vermute, er hat Liebeskummer. Allerdings bin ich der Meinung, dass er nicht

unbedingt mit Rei zu tun hat, da sich die zwei so weit ich mitbekommen habe

nicht all zu oft getroffen haben.

Ich denke vielmehr er hat sich in eine andere verknallt und die will nix von ihm

wissen. Ja, so wird es wohl sein." Untermauerte Motoki seine Feststellung. "Und

wer ist die andere?" Wolle Usagi wissen. "Sag mal du scheinst mir ja gar nicht

zu zuhören. Ich vermute doch nur, dass es an einem anderen Mädchen liegt.

Aber bist du sicher, dass mit dir wirklich alles in Ordnung ist?" In Usagi Augen

sammelten sich Tränen. "Ach Motoki, nichts ist in Ordnung, überhaupt nichts."

Motoki nahm Usagi in den Arm um sie zu trösten, obwohl er immer noch nicht

wusste, was überhaupt passiert war.

"Geht es wieder?" "Ja, danke Motoki." "Willst du mir vielleicht sagen, was

vorgefallen ist?" "Also Usagi, ich geh dann mal, O.K." Erklang es aus Narus

Mund. "Aber Naru! Wieso willst du schon gehen?" "Usagi, ich glaube es ist besser

wenn du Motoki alles erzählst. Und ich will euch beide dabei nicht stören."

"Aber du störst doch nicht." "Trotzdem. Es ist besser, wenn ich nicht dabei

bin. Also dann, Tschüß Motoki, Usagi." Damit verließ Naru das Crown und

machte sich auf den Heimweg. Eigentlich hatte sie Usagi ja versprochen den Tag

mit ihr zu verbringen, doch sie wollte auch, dass es ihrer Freundin wieder

besser geht. Und vielleicht konnte Motoki ihr dabei helfen. Immerhin kennen sich

die beiden schon eine Ewigkeit, er ist wie ein großer Bruder für sie, und

außerdem war Motoki auch Mamorus bester Freund. Hoffentlich kann er ihr

helfen. Ich wünsche mir wirklich nichts sehnlicher, als sie wieder lachen zu

sehen.

"Also Usagi, was ist passiert, dass du jetzt so traurig bist?" "Wir haben und

getrennt." "Wer hat sich von wem getrennt?" "Ich mich von Mamoru." "Du und

Mamoru? Das glaub ich nicht. Wann ist das denn passiert? Und wieso hast du mir

denn nichts davon gesagt?" "Doch! Ich war mit ihm 5 Wochen zusammen. Und

eigentlich wollte ich es dir ja auch sagen, doch ich dachte du würdest mich

auslachen, da ich mich ihm fast immer gezofft hab. Ja, vielleicht hättest du ja

sogar versucht mir diese Dummheit auszureden, was wahrscheinlich auch besser

gewesen wäre, aber es ist nun mal so gekommen und ich war auch glücklich mit

ihm, bis es geschah." "Warte! Nun bin ich vollkommen durcheinander denn ich

dachte, dass er mit Rei zusammen war."

"Und genau das ist mein Problem." Unterbrach Usagi Motoki. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Nun, dass Ganze war so. Ich war mit Mamoru unterwegs, als wir auf Rei trafen.

Sie fiel ihm sofort in die Arme und sagte, dass er ihr Freund sei. Daraufhin

habe ich versucht ihn anzusehen, um zu verstehen, was da eben passier sei. Ich

sah zu ihm auf, doch alles was ich sah war Reis Hand um die seine geschlungen."

"Und was geschah dann?" "Ich konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen und bin

weggerannt. Das war alles." "Usagi, dass tut mir alles so Leid. Aber hast du

schon mit Mamoru darüber gesprochen, wie er die ganze Sache sieht?" "Nein. Ich

habe auch keine Lust dazu." "Verstehe. Das hätte ich Mamoru echt nicht

zugetraut, immerhin ist er ja eher ein Einzelgänger, und dann so was. Wie hat

Rei eigentlich darauf reagiert, dass er gleichzeitig auch mit dir zusammen war?"

"Sie weiß es nicht, und das ist auch besser so. Also bitte, falls du sie siehst

sag ihr nichts davon. Klar." "Verstanden. Oh, es ist schon spät. Soll ich dich

noch nach Hause bringen?" "Nein, nein, dass ist nicht nötig, dass schaff ich

schon." "Doch, keine Widerrede, ich bringe dich Heim. Ich kann dich doch nicht

um die Uhrzeit alleine durch Tokio laufen lassen, es wird bereits dunkel." Da

erst holte Usagi ihre Uhr aus der Tasche, sie blickte auf sie herab und erkannte

mit Erschrecken: "WAS! Schon so spät, ich hätte bereits vor sechs Stunden zu

hause sein sollen, immerhin muss ich morgen wieder in die Schule." "Halt Usagi,

es ist doch erst 19 Uhr. Du hast deine Uhr verkehrt herum gehalten." "Gott sei

Dank!" "Passiert dir so was öfter?" "Aber Motoki. So was solltest du von mir

doch eigentlich gewöhnt sein." "Stimmt." Motoki erkannte ein Lächeln auf

Usagis Lippen. endlich ist wieder etwas Freude in Augen zu erkennen. Ich

wünschte nur es würde länger verweilen.

"Komm schon Motoki, auch wenn es erst 19 Uhr ist. Ich habe Mama gesagt, dass ich

zum Abendessen zurück bin." "Bin doch schon da." Usagi zerrte den jungen Mann

durch fast ganz Tokio. Doch also sie am Park ankamen hielt sie auf einmal inne.

"Was hast du Süße?" "Dort ist er." Motoki schaute sich im Park um und erkannte

eine ihm sehr vertraute Person. Es war Mamoru, der einsam und verlassen mit

einem Buch in der Hand auf einer Parkbank saß. Aber er schien nicht darin zu

lesen, denn dafür war es bereits zu dunkel. Aber was machte er dann um diese

Uhrzeit allein im Park. "Ob er auf jemanden wartet?" sprach Usagi leise zu sich.

Motoki vernahm dies. "Das glaub ich nicht, denn wenn er auf jemanden warten

würde, würde er nicht so teilnahmslos auf sein Buch starren in welchem man

jetzt sowieso nichts mehr erkennen kann." Usagi blicke erstaunt zu Motoki kann

er etwa Gedanken lesen? "Was ist? Ich hab dir nur deine Frage beantwortet."

"Ist schon gut, lass uns gehen. Aber nicht durch den Park, verstanden?" "Ist ja

gut." Er ergriff Usagis Hand und verließ mit ihr den Park. Mamoru sah von

seinem Buch auf in Richtung Ausgang. Er vernahm eine ihm bekannte Stimme, konnte

aber nicht verstehen, was diese sprach, aber sie hörte sich sehr traurig und

verletzt an.

"Usagi!" Rief er ihr entgegen.


	3. Chapter 3: Lass sie!

Sie hörte dies, drehte sich um und sah, wie er auf sie und Motoki zu gerannt

kam. Was soll ich jetzt nur machen? "Oh nein, er kommt auf uns zu." "Usagi?"

"Motoki! Ich will nach hause." Damit machte Usagi kehrt, als sie am Handgelenk

gepackte wurde. "Warte Usagi. Willst du nicht doch mit ihm reden?" Es war

Motoki, der seine blonde Freundin ansah. In ihren Augen konnte er Panik

erkennen. Doch er lies sie nicht los. Er wollte ja schließlich, dass sie und

Mamoru sich wieder versöhnen, obwohl er immer noch nicht wusste, was eigentlich

genau zwischen den Beiden los war, trotz dessen Usagi es ihm mehr oder weniger

erklärt hatte. "Nein Motoki bitte lass mich los. Ich will nicht mit ihm

reden." "Wieso denn nicht? Ich finde jetzt ist der beste Zeitpunkt das

Geschehene aus der Welt zu schaffen." "Nein Motoki, ich habe nein gesagt. Und

jetzt lass mich gehen." "Aber warum willst du um Himmelswillen nicht mit ihm

reden?" "Darum! Ich habe keine Lust, dass er sich auf meine Kosten über mich

lustig macht. Verstehst du das?" "Schon, aber ..." "Siehst du, also lass mich

endlich gehen." Usagi löste sich fast etwas gewaltsam aus Motokis Umklammerung.

Sie drehte sich noch einmal in Richtung Mamoru um. Er bemerkte dies und rief ihr

erneut zu "Usako, bitte warte doch." Nein Mamo, ich kann nicht. Usagi schaute

wieder zu Motoki, sie erkannte seine fragenden Blick, dann rannte sie die lange

Straße entlang.

Mamoru kam völlig außer Atem bei Motoki an, der immer noch an der gleichen

Stelle stand an der auch Usagi bis eben noch gestanden hatte.

"Mo.., Motoki, wo ist Usagi?" "Sie ist gerade gegangen." "Das hab ich gesehen.

Aber wohin Motoki, wohin?" "Ich glaube es ist keine so gute Idee, wenn ich dir

das sage." "Aber ...?" "Sie ist noch nicht so weit. Sie will noch nicht mir

dir reden." "Ist sie nach Hause gelaufen? Bitte du musst es mir sagen."

"Mamoru! Lass es. Es hätte jetzt keinen Sinn ihr nachzulaufen. Sie würde dir

nicht zuhören. Denn du scheinst sie sehr verletzt zu haben." "Du hast Recht,

aber ich liebe sie doch." "Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du das siehst, aber ich

denke, wir sollten uns mal in aller Ruhe unterhalten." "Und worüber?"

"Vielleicht über dich, Usagi und Rei und über das was eigentlich zwischen euch

ist." "Okay. Gehen wir zu mir?" "Klar." "Na los, worauf wartest du noch?" So

machten sich die beiden Jungs auf zu Mamorus Wohnung. Am Wohnblock angekommen

spürte Motoki, dass sein Freund immer

langsamer ging. "Hey Mamoru. Was ist? Wieso trödelst du denn so?" "Es ist

nichts." Völlig in Gedanken versunken ging er auf die große Eingangstür zu.

Er schloss diese auf und ging wie Motoki zielstrebig auf den Fahrstuhl zu, der

sie zum Apartment des Schwarzhaarigen führte. In der Wohnung angekommen setzte

sich Mamoru in seinen Sessel, während Motoki dabei war seine Jacke auf einen

der Haken im Flur zu hängen.

"Was soll ich denn nun machen Motoki?" "Wie wäre es denn, wenn du mir erstmal

erklärst, was überhaupt passiert ist?" "Was meinst du?" "Ich meine damit deine

Beziehung zu Rei und zu Usagi. Du hast mir gegenüber nie erwähnt, dass du mit

einer der Beiden zusammen warst. Ich habe dich zwar mal mit den Mädchen

gesehen, hab mir aber nichts dabei gedacht, wieso auch. Also wie kam es dazu?"

"Eigentlich war ich nie wirklich mit Rei zusammen." "Wie eigentlich? Usagi sagte

mir, dass Rei ihr gegenüber erwähnt hatte, dass sie mit dir zusammen sei." "Es

stimmt. Rei hat dies gesagt, aber es entspricht nicht ganz der Wirklichkeit. Es

war so: Du kannst dich noch an den Tag erinnern, an dem ich mit Rei zusammen

gestoßen bin, oder?" "Ja kann ich. Du hast es mir erzählt, und weiter?" "Nun

ja, also damit hat eigentlich alles angefangen. Wir haben uns daraufhin öfters

mal getroffen, sind spazieren oder Eis essen gegangen, wir haben uns über alles

Mögliche unterhalten. Aber ansonsten war zwischen uns nicht das Geringste, was

auf eine Beziehung hätte deuten können. Gut wir haben uns auch umarmt, aber

wir haben uns nie geküsst oder sonst irgendetwas gemacht, was den Anschein

einer Beziehung hätte erwecken können." "Aber wieso erzählt Rei Usagi dann,

dass ihr zusammen seid?" "Keine Ahnung, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Rei

sich in mich verliebt hat, was allerdings nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, da

Usagi die Einzigste für mich ist. Nun ja, und ich denke sie hat auf Grund ihrer

Gefühle zu mir mein Verhalten beziehungsweise unser "Verhältnis"

fehlinterpretiert." "Kann schon sein. Aber was ist mit Usagi?" Mamoru erhob sich

aus seinem Sessel und lief in seinem Zimmer Auf und Ab, bis er das Bild

erblickte, welches ihm seine Usako zeigte. Er nahm es in die Hand und ein

Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. "Bei Usagi war das ganz anders. Wir haben uns

wirklich geliebt." "Und wie habt ihr euch kennen oder besser gesagt lieben

gelernt. Ich habe euch immer nur streiten gesehen." "Das ist eine lange

Geschichte. Soll ich sie dir wirklich erzählen?" "Klar." "Okay. Wie du schon

sagtest haben wir uns zu Beginn immer nur gestritten. Doch schon da habe ich

mich in sie verliebt, hatte aber Angst, dass sie meine Gefühle nicht erwidern

würde, weil sie immer so gemein und abweisend zu mir war. Doch dann vor

ungefähr 8 Wochen war sie auf einmal ganz anders zu mir. Sie war richtig

freundlich und hat mich dann auf einen Kaffee eingeladen. Ich wollte wissen,

wieso sie so plötzlich so nett zu mir war und da hab ich ihre Einladung

angenommen. Wir sind dann gemeinsam in ein Café gegangen und ich habe sie auf

ihr Verhalten angesprochen. Sie meinte sie sei doch wie immer, aber dem war

nicht so." "Und dann? Was passierte weiter?" "Na ja dann hatte sie all ihren Mut

zusammen genommen und mir ihre Liebe gestanden. Ich war total schockiert

darüber, da ich die ganze Zeit dachte sie würde mich hassen." "Was hast du

dann gemacht?" "Drängel' doch nicht so Motoki. Nun, ich wusste zu erst nicht,

wie ich darauf reagieren sollte, da ich wirklich mit allem gerechnet habe, nur

nicht damit. Usagi hat mich die ganze Zeit mit ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen

angesehen, und ich hätte schwören können Tränen darin erkannt zu haben. Ist

ja auch verständlich, Sie gesteht mir ihre Liebe und ich reagier nicht. Ich

habe mir die ganz Zeit gewünscht, dass sie das zu mir sagt und dann? Ich habe

nur noch diese blauen Augen und das bildhübsche Gesicht gesehen. Ich habe sie

einfach geküsste. Dabei habe ich gespürt, dass diese meiner Gesten für sie

überraschend kam. Was sie mir danach auch sagte, denn sie war auch der Meinung

ich würde sie hassen, doch das war nicht so, und so habe ich ihr auch meine

Gefühle gestanden. Das war's. So sind wir zusammen gekommen." "Wow! Das ist ja

wie im Märchen. Ich hab's ja immer gesagt: "Was sich neckt, dass lieb sich." "

Mamoru stellte das Bild wieder an seinen Platz zurück und setzte sich nun neben

seinen Freund auf die Couch."Willst du vielleicht etwas trinken?" "Ein Tee wäre

nett, wenn du hast." Mamoru verschwand kurz darauf in der Küche und kam wenige

Minuten später mit einer Tasse Tee zurück. "Bitte Schön." Er stellte die

Tasse ab, und Motoki nahm einen Schluck aus dieser. "Hmmm, der ist gut." "Danke

Motoki, aber könnten wir uns jetzt wieder meinen Problemen zuwenden? Deswegen

sind wir doch schließlich hier oder nicht?" "Doch. Also Mamoru ich finde du

solltest Usagi für einige Zeit in Frieden lassen." "Aber wieso das denn? Ich

muss doch mit ihr reden. Ich will, dass sie weiß, dass zwischen mir und Rei

nichts ist und auch nie was gewesen ist." "Das kann ich ja gut verstehen. Ich an

deiner Stelle würde bestimmt genauso handeln, doch das ist falsch. Damit machst

du es nur noch schlimmer, glaub mir."

Mamoru schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch, was zur Folge hatte, dass etwas

von Motokis Tee auf den Tisch schwappte. "Warum? Warum mache ich es damit nur

noch schlimmer Motoki? Ich versteh es nicht. Bitte erklär es mir." "Ich weiß

nicht, wie ich es erklären soll, aber einst ist sicher. Usagi will noch nicht

mit dir reden. Versteh doch, sie sitzt zwischen zwei Stühlen. Sie weiß nicht

wem sie glauben soll. Auf der einen Seite bist du und auf der anderen Seite

steht Rei. Usagi liebt dich über alles und sie würde auch alles für dich tun,

aber Rei ist eine ihrer besten Freunde. Sie vertrauen sich blind. Verstehst du

nun, was das Problem ist?" "Schon, aber wie soll ich mich ihr gegenüber

verhalten. Ich will sie doch schließlich zurück gewinnen, aber wenn ich mich

von ihr distanziere, dann habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich sie für immer verliere

und, dass unsere Liebe keine Zukunft mehr hat." "Das sehe ich nicht so Mamoru.

Usagi liebt dich, dass weiß ich, aber sie brauch Zeit. Sie muss ihre Gefühle

wieder ordnen. Was ich gut nachvollziehen kann. Denk doch mal daran, was wäre,

wenn sie sich ohne nachzudenken gegen dich entscheiden würde. Es wäre ein

Einfaches für sie, immerhin dauert ihre Freundschaft zu Rei länger an als die

Beziehung zu dir. Und das würde bedeuten, dass sie sich für Rei entscheiden

würde. Also sei froh, dass sie sich mit ihrer Entscheidung noch Zeit lässt."

"Sie hat doch noch nicht mit dir gesprochen, oder Mamoru?" Dabei schaute er

seinen Freund fragend an. "Nein!" "Siehst du, dass heißt doch, dass sie

vertrauen in dich hat, aber im Moment solltest du ihr wirklich noch etwas Zeit

geben." "Wie viel denn noch? Sie hatte doch schon 2 Wochen Zeit gehabt." "Hey,

hör auf! Jetzt wirst du aber unfair, Mamoru. Immerhin hast du ihr Herz sehr

versetzt und solche Wunden brauchen nun einmal Zeit, bis sie verheilt sind. Und

nun tust du auf einmal so, als wärst der jenige, der verletzt wurde? Aber ich

muss auch sagen, dass du an der ganzen Situation nicht ganz unschuldig bist."

"Was? Wieso ich? Das ist doch alles nur Reis Schuld, hätte sie nicht behauptet,

dass ich ihr Freund sei wäre es gar nicht erst dazu gekommen, dass Usagi sich

so von mir distanziert." "Glaubst du das eigentlich wirklich Mamoru? Nein,

oder?" "Wieso nicht? Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass das alles meine Schuld

ist?" "Nein, dass wollt ich damit nicht sagen, aber du bist zumindest nicht ganz

unschuldig daran, denn zu einer Beziehung gehören immer zwei, auch wenn es so

eine ist, wie die zwischen dir und Rei. Oder meinst du Rei hätte behauptet du

seist ihr Freund, wenn du ihr nicht den Anlass dazu gegeben hättest? " "Und was

soll das für einer gewesen sein, wenn ich fragen darf?" "Das weiß ich nicht,

aber du musst ihr auf irgendeine Art das Gefühl gegeben haben, dass du für

sie genauso fühlst, wie sie für dich." "Ich wüsste nicht, was das gewesen

sein sollte." "Das ist ja eigentlich auch egal. Fest steht, dass wenn du von

Anfang an klare Verhältnisse zwischen euch geschaffen hättest die Situation

bestimmt nicht so eskaliert wäre, wie es momentan der Fall ist. Also schieb

nicht die ganze Schuld auf andere. Denn wenn Rei gewusst hätte, dass du keine

Liebe für sie empfindest, sondern nur Freundschaft, hätte sie Usagi gegenüber

gewiss nie behauptet, dass sie mit dir zusammen sei. Also red dich jetzt nicht

raus und such die Schuld auch bei dir und nicht immer bei den Anderen." "Aber

ich konnte doch nicht wissen, was Rei für mich fühlt." "Habt ihr denn nie

darüber gesprochen?" "Nein. Wieso auch? Für mich war eigentlich immer klar,

dass zwischen uns nicht mehr war als nur Freundschaft. " "Rei schien das aber

anders zu sehen als du. Du solltest also schleunigst klare Verhältnisse

schafften, nicht das es nachher noch zu größeren Missverständnissen kommt."

"Hab ich schon. Ich habe mit Rei gesprochen. Noch am gleichen Tag. Ich habe

versucht ihr klar zu machen, dass zwischen uns nichts war, und auch nie etwas

sein wird." "Und wie hat sie es aufgenommen?" "Wie schon? Sie war total

entsetzt. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Und sie hat sofort vermutet, dass eine

andere hinter dem Ganzen stecken muss." "Du hast ihr aber hoffentlich nichts von

Usagi erzählt. Denn wenn du das getan hast, dann wäre es sehr schlecht für

sie. Rei kann nämlich ganz schön aufbrausend sein, wenn du weißt, was ich

meine." "Nein, ich habe es ihr nicht gesagt, wieso auch? Ich weiß ja selbst

nicht einmal, ob ich überhaupt noch mit Usagi zusammen bin, nach all dem, was

vorgefallen ist. Aber Rei hat mehrfach versucht herauszubekommen um wen es sich

bei der besagten Person handelt, aber ich konnte und wollte es ihr dann auch

nicht sagen, denn wie du selbst schon sagtest ist Usagi Reis beste Freundin."

"Und hat sie deine Antwort akzeptiert?" "Nicht wirklich. Sie meint dann auch

noch, dass man so auch keine Freundschaft führen könnte, denn unter Freunden

sei es üblich sich alles zu erzählen, und wenn sie nicht wüsste wer die neue

an meiner Seite sei, wäre es ein Beweis dafür, dass ich ihr nicht vertraue."

"Hast du ihr etwa den Vorschlag gemacht gute Freunde zu bleiben? Sei doch nicht

so naiv Mamoru. So etwas geht doch nie gut. Das funktioniert nur im Film." "Doch

hab ich, aber das ist ja auch egal, denn nach diesem Gespräch ist sie weinend

aus dem Café gerannt. Aber ich glaube sie hat verstanden, was ich gesagt habe.

" "Na ja, immerhin scheint zwischen euch beiden jetzt soweit alle geklärt zu

sein, auch wenn es hart ist für Rei dies zu verstehen. Aber es war definitiv

das Richtige. Trotzdem, an erste Stelle stehen jetzt Usagi und du. Es ist

wichtig, dass ihr zwei wieder ins Reine kommt. Aber denk daran, bedräng Usagi

nicht." "Und was soll ich stattdessen tun? Wie soll sie eine Entscheidung

treffen, wenn sie nicht mal weiß, was wirklich passiert ist?" "Lass sie Mamoru.

Ich kann dir aber soviel sagen, wie das Usagi bis über beide Ohren in dich

verliebt ist. Sie wird sich die Entscheidung nicht leicht machen. Dennoch will

sie nicht mit dir reden, weil sie davon ausgeht, dass du nicht wirklich mit ihr

reden willst, sondern dich über sie lustig machen willst. Doch früher oder

später wird sie erkennen, dass dem nicht so ist, und dann wird sie mit dir

reden wollen." "Aber ich will mich doch gar nicht über sie lustig machen. Ich

liebe sie doch. Ich würde alles für sie tun. Sie muss mir doch nur sagen was."

"Ich glaube dir Mamoru, und wie gesagt Usagi wird es auch noch erkennen."

Mamoru sah auf und sein Blick fiel erneut auf das Bild, welches auf seinem

Sideboard stand. "Kannst du es ihr nicht vielleicht erklären Motoki? Immerhin

scheint sie dir zu glauben, du bist doch wie ein Bruder für sie. Sag ihr doch

einfach, dass ich es ernst mit ihr meine, dass ich sie über alles Liebe und sie

nicht verlieren will. wenn es dafür nicht bereits zu spät ist." "Nein

Mamoru, dass werde ich nicht tun, so sehr ich auch möchte, dass ihr zwei wieder

zu einander findet, aber das ist eine Sache zwischen euch beiden, und die geht

auch nur euch etwas an. Das solltest ihr untereinander klären." Mamoru war

sichtlich anzusehen, dass er nicht mit einer solchen Antwort seines Freundes

gerechnet hatte. Motoki bemerkte dies. "Hey! Komm, lass den Kopf nicht hängen.

Das renkt sich alles schon wider ein, da bin ich mir sicher." "Das ist leichter

gesagt als getan, aber trotzdem danke, dass du mir überhaupt zugehört hast. Es

war gut mit jemanden darüber zu reden." "Das ist doch kein Problem Mamoru. Und

denk daran, wenn du willst, dass Usagi die richtige Entscheidung trifft, dann

bedräng sie nicht. Sie wird schon noch mit dir reden. Sie wird auch deine

Version des Ganzen hören wollen. Aber lass ihr Zeit, bis sie soweit ist."

"Okay." "Wirklich? Versprichst du mir Usagi nicht zu drängen?" "Du kannst dich

auf mich verlassen."

"Ich muss jetzt aber auch los Mamoru. Reika wartet bestimmt schon auf mich. Wir

waren nämlich für heute zum Kino verabredet, und du weißt wie sie ist, wenn

ich zu spät komme."

Der junge Mann nahm seine Jacke vom Haken und streifte sie sich über. "Also

dann bis bald Mamoru." "Ja, mach's gut!" Damit verlies Motoki die Wohnung und

lies den Dunkelhaarigen allein zurück. Dieser ging in sein Wohnzimmer und

setzte sich in seinen Sessel. Usako, wieso nur? Ich liebe dich doch so sehr.


	4. Chapter 4: Was soll ich machen?

Nach der Schule beschloss Naru Usagi aus ihren Tief zu holen, welches seit ihrer

Trennung von Mamoru ihr Leben zunehmend beherrschte. Denn es bereitete ihr

unendliche Schmerzen ihre beste Freundin so leiden sehen zu müssen. Daher

schlug Usagi einen lustigen Einkaufsbummel vor, genauso, wie sie es früher nach

der Schule immer gemacht haben, als sie fast jede freie Minute miteinander

verbracht haben.

Sie hoffte inständig, dass dies ihre Freundin auf andere Gedanken bringen

würde, denn so konnte es auf Dauer mit Usagi wirklich nicht weitergehen. Die

Trennung von ihrem Freund lag nun bereits 4 Wochen zurück, doch ihr Leben

gerät seit dem mehr und mehr aus den Fugen. Ihre Gedanken drehen sich seit

Wochen nur noch um Mamoru. Sie schließt sich zu Hause ein, vergisst ihre

Freunde und frisst ihren Kummer in sich hinein, anstellen sich ihm entgegen zu

stellen. Wäre sie doch nicht so stolz und endlich ehrlich zu sich selbst. Sie

bräuchte nur einen Schritt auf Mamoru zu zugehen, der Rest würde sich schön

alleine ergeben. Er würde sie mit offenem Armen empfangen und nie wieder

loslassen. Warum macht sie es sich denn nur so schwer?

Als Naru ihrer Freundin diese Idee unterbreitete lehnte Usagi dies tief in

Gedanken versunken den Vorschlag der Rothaarigen ab. Aber Naru wäre nicht Naru,

wenn sie sich damit zu frieden geben würde. Sie drängelte, solange bis Usagi

wenigstens zustimmte mit zu ihr zu gehen, denn eigentlich kam ihr eine

Abwechslung ganz gelegen, solange sie dabei nicht Gefahr lief Mamoru über den

Weg zu laufen, dass wäre nämlich jetzt wahrscheinlich das letzte was sie

wollte. Also gingen die beiden Mädchen, wobei Naru die Hand ihrer Freundin in

die ihre nahm zu Usagi nach Hause, damit diese dort ihren Ranzen abstellen

konnte, und gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit hatte das versprochene Treffen mit

ihr zu säumen, denn in letzter Zeit kam es auch öfter vor, dass Usagi kurz

vorher abgesagte.

Im Haus der Tsukinos angekommen gingen die beiden in Usagis Zimmer, damit sich

diese etwas Luftigeres als ihre Schuluniform anziehen konnte. Sie wählte ein

gelbes, bauchfreies Top und einen blauen Jeansrock, sowie die dazugehörigen

Schuhe. Als sie dann soweit fertig war machten schnappten sie sich ihre Taschen

und machten sich auf den Weg zu Naru. Dabei gingen sie einen großen Bogen um

das Stadtzentrum, wo sich um diese Uhrzeit viele Menschen versammelten, und wer

konnte Usagi garantieren, dass sie dort nicht doch auf Mamoru treffen könnte,

also wählten sie eine sichere Variante und umgingen das Zentrum.

Nachdem sie aufgrund des dadurch entstandenen Umweges 15 Minuten später wie

gewöhnlich bei Naru ankamen stellten die Beiden ihre Rucksäcke und Taschen im

Hausflur ab und das rothaarige Mädchen brachte sich und Usagi erst einmal einen

schönes, kaltes Glas Eistee. Aber Usagi die sonst so versessen war auf Eistee

stellte ihr Glas lieblos auf dem Couchtisch ab und setzte sich vollkommen

geistesabwesend auf das Sofa. In ihren Gedanken tauchten immer wieder die

gleichen Gedanken und die gleiche Worte auf. "Wieso nur? Wie konnte er mir das

nur antun? Wie soll ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten? Liebe ich ihn eigentlich

noch?" Naru bemerkte dass ihre Freundin nicht ganz bei der Sache war und

versuchte sie aus ihrer Trance zu befreien. Sie rüttelte an Usagis Schulter in

der Hoffnung, dass diese in die Realität zurück komme, und plötzlich wie aus

heiterem Himmel sah Usagi Naru direkt in die Augen und sprach mit einer Stimme

die so kalt und ernst war, wie Naru sie von ihrer Freundin überhaupt nicht

kannte. "Naru! Ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ich Mamoru diese Sache

nicht verzeihen kann. Und egal was passiert, für mich existiert er nicht mehr."

"Aber Usagi, wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Ich sehe doch ganz genau, dass du ihn

noch liebst." "Das ist doch jetzt auch egal Naru, das einzige, was zählt ist,

dass er mich betrogen hat und das zeigt mir, dass er mich nicht liebt, und auch

noch nie geliebt hat." "Das stimmt nicht!" "Was soll das heißen Naru? Stehst du

etwa auf seiner Seite?" "Nein Usagi, dass will ich damit nicht sagen, aber wenn

er dich wie du sagtest nicht liebt, denkst du dann würde er tagelang versuchen

dich zu erreichen. Denn wenn ich mich nicht irre hat er dich heute Morgen doch

auch schon mehrmals versucht zu erreichen, oder?" "Aber..." "Nichts aber

meine Liebe. Du hast ihm ja auch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gegeben das

Geschehene aufzuklären, stimmts?" "Nein, du hast ja Recht, aber das was ich

gesehen habe hat mir schon gereicht, da brauch ich nicht noch seine

verächtlichen Worte." "Arme Usagi. Ich verstehe dich ja, aber ... ." "Bitte

Naru können wir dieses Thema jetzt beenden, schließlich wolltest du mich doch

ein wenig ablenken. Und für mich der Schlussstrich wirklich wichtig, denn ich

sehe ja selbst, dass es so mit mir nicht weitergehen kann. Jeder sorgt sich um

mich, egal wer, ob du, meine Freunde, meine Eltern, ja sogar Shingo sorgt sich.

Doch dies ist ab heute vorbei." "Tut mir leid. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir

mein neues Computerspiel ausprobieren?" "Klar, da bin ich dabei!" "So klingt

das schon viel besser, Usagi. Dann lass uns anfangen. Du kannst ja schon mal den

Computer einschalten, während ich das Spiel raussuche."

Nach einer Weile kam Narus Mutter nach hause, die ihre kleine Schwester Naruru

von der Schule abgeholt hatte. Das kleine Mädchen ging zu Usagi und ihrer

Schwester und begrüßte beide mit einer liebevollen Umarmung. Nachdem sich die

Mädchen begrüßt hatten betrat Narus Mutter den Raum und stelle den jungen

Damen Kekse und etwas zu trinken auf den Tisch. Dabei fiel ihr Blick aus das

blonde Mädchen, welches neben ihrer älteren Tochter am Computer saß. "Schön

dich mal wieder zusehen Usagi Es ist schon etwas her, seit du das letzte Mal

hier warst." "Es freut mich auch, Frau Osaka."

Frau Osaka verlies das Zimmer und war auf dem Weg in die Küche, als es an der

Tür klingelte. Sie ging zurück in den Flur und öffnete diese und erblickte

einen großen, dunkelhaarigen gut gebauten jungen Mann. Der offensichtlich, ihre

Tochter sprechen wollte. Sie ging zurück in ihr Zimmer um sie zu holen. "Naru

kommst du bitte zur Tür, dort wartet ein junger Mann der dich sprechen

möchte." Das junge Mädchen folgte ihrer Mutter und fragt wer sie sprechen

wolle, doch sie bekam keine Antwort.

Usagi blieb währenddessen Weilen in Narus Zimmer und spielte mit der kleinen

Schwester ihrer Freundin.

Die Rothaarige öffnete die angelehnte Tür und lugt hinaus, um zu sehen, wer

sie sprechen wolle. Als sie die Person erkannte verließ sie die Wohnung und

lehnte die Tür von außen an, so dass so wenig wie möglich von ihrem Gespräch

nach innen in die Wohnung gelangen konnte. "Mamoru? Was willst du hier? Und

woher weißt du eigentlich wo ich wohne?" "Entschuldige die Störung, aber ich

muss unbedingt mit dir reden. Es geht um Usagi." "Im Moment ist es wirklich ganz

schlecht Mamoru. Können wir nicht später darüber reden?" "Es wäre mir aber

lieber, wenn wir jetzt darüber reden würden, Naru."

In diesem Augenblick löste sich der Türknauf aus Narus Hand und die Tür die

sie bis dahin fast geschlossen in ihrer Hand hielt öffnete sich einen kleinen

Spalt. In diesem Augenblick war Usagi auf dem Weg zu Narus Mutter in die Küche

um ihr mit der Zubereitung des Abendbrots zu helfen. Das blonde Mädchen

bemerkte die leicht geöffnete Tür und war jetzt doch schon ein wenig neugierig

und wollte sehen mit wem Naru da so lange spricht. Vielleicht eine heimliche

Liebe! Dachte sie sich und so lugte sie durch den kleinen Spalt nach draußen

zu ihrer Freundin. Und was sie da sah verschlug ihr fast die Sprache. Sie sah

Mamoru, wie er Narus Hand in seiner hielt. Sie verstand nicht, was die Beiden

sagten, denn sie stand unter Schock. Naru bemerkte Usagi und erschrak bei ihrem

Anblick, denn sie konnte sehen, dass die Blonde nicht verstand, was sie mit

ihrem Exfreund machte. Und sie musste zugeben das die Situation in der sie sich

mit Mamoru befand leicht zu Missverständnissen führen konnte. "Usagi was ist

mit dir?" Fragte ihre sie. Woraufhin diese aufblickte, doch sie reagierte nicht

auf die Frage ihrer Freundin, sie war ihr im diesem Moment vollkommen egal.

Vielmehr wendete sie sich an Mamoru. Sie schrie ihn förmlich an. "Was willst du

hier? Macht es dir Spaß mir Schmerzen zu zuführen, dass du dich nun an die

nächste meiner Freundinnen heranmachst? Wenn du willst kann ich dir auch gleich

noch die Adressen von Ami, Makoto und Minako geben. Die sind doch dann bestimmt

als nächstes an der Reihe oder sehe ich das falsch?" Mamoru sah Usagi

vollkommen erstaunt an und versuchte irgendetwas zu sagen, was ihm in seiner

momentanen Situation nicht so recht gelingen wollte, da er nicht mit Usagi

gerechnet hätte. Nicht, dass er nicht mit ihr reden wollte, doch er wusste das

sie an einem Gespräch derzeit überhaupt kein Interesse hatte, zumal es für

sie ja jetzt so aussah, alles wäre er an Naru interessiert, welche eine ihre

besten Freundinnen ist. Allmählich löste er sich aus seinem Erstaunen und

löste seinen Griff um Narus Hand, so dass diese ihre Hand zurückziehen konnte.

Er versuchte dennoch auf Usagi einzureden. ""Usagi! Es ist wirklich nicht, dass

wonach es für dich vielleicht aussehen mag, glaub mir. Ich bin nicht an Naru

interessiert, ich wollte doch nur mit ihr reden, nichts weiter. "Reden, ach, so

nennt man das jetzt also? Weißt du was? Mach doch was du willst, für mich gibt

es dich nicht mehr. Geh jetzt, ich will dich nie mehr wieder sehen." "Usagi!"

unterbrauch sie nun Naru. "Was ist?" "Findest du nicht auch, dass du jetzt etwas

zu weit gehst? Gib ihm doch wenigstens die Möglichkeit dir sie Situation zu

erklären." "Wieso? Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, das die Sache für mich

gegessen ist und außerdem kann es mir doch jetzt sowieso egal sein, was er

macht." Nachdem Usagi dies gesagt hatte mischte sich auch nun Mamoru in das

Gespräch der beiden Mädchen ein und versuchet auf sein (Ex)Freundin

einzureden. "Bitte Usagi gib nur 5 Minuten. Hör dir einfach nur an, was ich zu

sagen habe, bitte. Ich erwarte ja gar nicht, dass du mir glaubst, geschweige

denn mir verzeihst. Ich möchte nur, dass du dir auch meine Version der

Geschehnisse der letzten Zeit anhörst." Usagi konnte nicht mehr. Sie schaute

ihn an und drehte sich in Richtung Wohnung. Doch sie drehte sich noch ein

letztes Mal zu ihm um. "Lass mich in Ruhe, verstanden?" Usagis Stimme wurde

dabei kühler und lauter. Ebenso die von Mamoru, welcher sie am Handgelenk

packte und sie festhielt. Usagi versuchte vehement sich aus der Umklammerung zu

lösen doch Mamoru umfasste sie immer fester. "Nein Mamoru, lass mich los."

Schrie Usagi, doch ihren (Ex)Freund schien dies nicht zu interessieren. Er

erwiderte ihr nur: "Ich lasse dich erst gehen, wenn du mir zugehört hast. Bitte

gib mir doch diese Chance." Usagi wurde dies zu viel, sie schrie ihn an.

"Verschwinde. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen, ich hasse dich." Als das blonde

Mädchen dies gesagt hatte trat Narus Mutter ebenfalls in die Tür. "Hey, was

ist denn hier los? Ihr seid ja so laut, man kann euren Streit sogar durch die

geschlossen Türe hören, und außerdem drehen sich schon alle Leute nach euch

um. Wollt ihr die Auseinandersetzung nicht im Haus austragen und erstmal rein

kommen? Ihr könnt euch dort ja weiter streiten." Usagi war diese Standpauke

unangenehm. Sie versuchte sich ein letztes Mal aus seiner Umklammerung zu

lösen, was ihr diesmal auch gelang, als Mamoru seine Hand von ihrem Gelenk

gelöst hatte. Das blonde Mädchen drehte sich in Richtung von Frau Osaka und

sprach leise, aber dennoch so das es verstanden. "Nein, ich habe kein Interesse

weiter mit ihm zu reden." Und damit war sie wieder im Haus verschwunden, wie

auch Narus Mutter. Naru sah Mamoru an, sie sah wie gerne er mit Usagi gesprochen

hätte. Ja sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm und ihr Gefühl schien ihr zu sagen, dass

das was er sagte die Wahrheit sei. Nun war es an ihr dafür zu sorgen das Usagi

dies auch merkte. "Los komm!" Mamoru verstand nicht ganz was Naru von ihm

wollte. "Was?" "Komm rein!" "Ich weiß nicht, ob das richtig ist, du hast Usagi

doch gehört. Sie hasst mich. Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich mich aus ihrem

Leben heraushalte." "Nichts da! Hör zu, wenn du Usagi zurückgewinnen willst

musst du mit ihr reden, also rein jetzt!" Mit diesen Worten verschwanden nun

auch Naru und Mamoru in der Wohnung.

Usagi saß auf dem Sofa, denn das gerade geschehen nahm sie sehr mit. Wieder

kamen ihr die Fragen und Gedanken in den Sinn, die sie schon die ganze Zeit

plagten. Doch tief in Gedanken versunken sprach sie. "Sie war bestimmt falsch!"

"Was war falsch?" Vernahm sie von einer sehr einfühlsamen männlichen Stimme,

welche sie im ersten Moment nicht zuordnen konnte. Doch aus ihren Gedanken

gerissen blickte sie auf und erkannte zuerst zwei Beine. Ihr Blick wanderte

weiter, über einen starken, gut gebauten Oberkörper bis hin zu einem

lieblichen, aber traurig schauendem Gesicht. Es war sein Gesicht. Es war das

Gesicht des Mannes, der sie so sehr verletzt und gedemütigt hatte. Dennoch

wanderten ihre Augen immer weiter und machten schließlich bei den seinen halt.

Sie versuchte in ihnen zu lesen, versuchte zu erkennen, was er dachte, doch sie

sah nichts, außer das tiefe blau seine Augen, welche sie zu verschlingen drohte

würde sie ihren Blick nicht abwenden, was sie dann auch tat. Mamoru bemerkte

dies. Er erkannte die Angst, die Verzweiflung und die Trauer in Usagis Augen,

als ihre die seinen trafen. Er erkannte die Schmerzen, die sie durchleiden

musste, doch er wollte dies ändern, würde sie ihm nur zuhören.


	5. Chapter 5: Hör auf dein Herz!

"Was?" fragte sie ohne wirklich realisiert zu haben, wer da gerade vor ihr

stand. "Ich wollte wissen, was du meintest. Du sagtest "sie war bestimmt

falsch." Was bedeutet das? Was meinst du damit?" Sprach Mamoru mit beruhigender,

einfühlsamer Stimme zu ihr. Usagi kam langsam wieder zu Sinnen und antwortete

ihm. "Nichts, ich habe nur mit mir selbst gesprochen. Aber was willst du noch

hier? Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich dich nicht sehen will? Ist das so schwer zu

verstehen?" sprach sie leise, aber dennoch mit einer Kälte in der Stimme die

jedem Vulkan hätte gefrieren lassen können, hätte sie vor einem solchen

gestanden.

Mamoru sah Usagi entgeistert an. "Nein, aber..." "Gut, dann kannst du ja jetzt

auch gehen." Damit wendete sie sich von ihm ab und drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung

Fenster um ihm zu zeigen, dass er unerwünscht ist. Doch er reagierte nicht

darauf. Er ging auf sie zu und setzte sich in den Sessel, welcher vor der

Terrassentür stand und versperrte ihr somit die Sicht hinaus in den Garten.

"Nein Usako. So schnell lass ich mich nicht abwimmeln. Es ist höchste Zeit,

dass du mir zuhörst, ob du willst oder nicht." Damit packte er sie erneut an

der Hand, denn er hatte Angst sie würde wieder wegrennen, so wie sie es vorhin

getan hatte. Doch als er sie berührte zog sie ihren Arm zurück und umschloss

ihn mit ihrer anderen Hand. "Aua, lass das!" "Tut mir Leid Usagi, ich wollte dir

vorhin wirklich nicht wehtun." "Das hast du aber. Du hast mein ganzes Leben, was

bis dato zwar nicht immer so verlaufen ist, wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte,

innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden zerstört." "Aber Usako, es war doch ganz

anderes, als wie es für dich ausgesehen haben muss. Bitte lass es mich dir

erklären." "Unterbrich mich bitte nicht Mamoru. Ich will dir einfach nur sagen,

wie ich die ganze Sache sehe, Ok." "Ok." Entgegnete ihr der junge Mann.

"Weißt du, für mich hat alles eigentlich damit begonnen, als wir uns das erste

Mal begegnet sind. Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, wie ich dir damals meinen

zerknüllten Englischtest an den Kopf geworfen habe und du dich darüber

beschwert hast und dich über mich lustig gemacht hast?" Dabei blickte die

Mamoru verträumt an, welchem dieser Blick nicht entging. "Wie könnte ich das

jemals vergessen. Ich war erstaunt darüber. Du warst nicht so wie die anderen

Mädchen, die mir ständig hinterher gelaufen sind. Du warst anders, so

einzigartig, aber auch irgendwie geheimnisvoll. So einem Mädchen war ich zuvor

noch nie begegnet." "Nun, Naru meinte schon damals, dass wir beide bestimmte mal

ein süßes Pärchen abgeben würden. Damals hielt ich diese Vorstellung einfach

für unmöglich, was sich ja auch bei unseren weiteren Zusammenstößen gezeigt

hat, wie du dich bestimmt erinnern kannst. Kaum ein Treffen verging, ohne, dass

wir und gestritten haben. Wir haben uns immer die tollsten Beleidigungen an den

Kopf geworfen, meist ohne überhaupt darüber nach zu denken, was diese

Beschimpfungen für den jeweils Anderen bedeuten könnten. Und ich muss auch

sagen, dass ich damals wegen dir oft stundenlang wach gelegen und geweint habe."

Mamoru rückte mit dem Sessel näher an sie heran. Er wollte sie trösten.

"Aber,..." "Ganz einfach Mamoru! Schon bei unserem ersten Treffen spürte ich

eine tiefe Verbindung zu dir. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber du scheinst mich immer

angezogen zu haben. Ich war immer da, wo du auch gerade warst. Ich dache

darüber nach, wie es wäre mit dir befreundet zu sein, dir nahe zu stehen. Doch

du hast mich immer wieder abgewiesen. Du hast mir immer und immer wieder

deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, wie dumm, dick, hässlich und kindisch ich doch

sei." Mamoru sah mit gesenktem Blick zu Usagi, welche ihn traurig ansah. "Aber

das habe ich doch nur gesagt, weil ich Angst hatte dir meine wahren Gefühle dir

gegenüber zuzugeben. Immerhin war ich genau wie du der Überzeugung, dass du

mich hassen würdest. Denn wie gesagt ich habe dich bereits gemocht seit dem

Augenblick als du in mein Leben getreten bist. Doch ich habe diese Gefühle zu

Beginn nicht deuten können, weil ich nie gelernt habe richtig zu lieben. Ich

habe meine ganze Kindheit über in den verschiedensten Waisenhäusern verbracht.

Ich hatte keine Eltern, die mir hätten zeigen können was Liebe ist. Daher

waren diese Kleinen Sticheleien zwischen uns für mich immer etwas besonderes,

weil dies für mich damals die einzigste Möglichkeit war Gefühle zu zeigen.

Oftmals habe ich mich verflucht, für das was ich dir an den Kopf geworfen, denn

in Wirklichkeit habe ich immer genau das Gegenteil gefühlt, von dem was ich

gesagt habe." Während seiner Ausführungen fuhr Usagi ihm liebevoll mit ihrer

Hand über seine Wagen, um ihm das Gefühl zu vermitteln nicht allein zu sein,

sondern das er jemanden hat der zu ihm steht. "Ich weiß was du meinst. Mir ging

es doch genauso. Du hast zunehmend mein Leben bestimmt. Ich musste immer an dich

denken, egal ob in der Schule, zu hause oder sonst wo. Aber mit der Zeit wurde

mir eines immer klarer." "Und was?" Fragte er zögernd und wartete auf ihre

Antwort. "Das ich dich liebe. Du warst für mich der jenige, mit dem ich für

immer zusammen bleiben wollte. Doch ich wusste nicht, wie ich dir das sagen

sollte. Ich hatte Angst davor, dass du mich auslachen würdest, davor, dass du

meine Gefühle nicht erwidern würdest. Es vergingen bestimmt drei, vier Monate

in denen ich nicht wusste, ob ich dir sagen sollte, was ich für dich empfinde.

Aber in dieser Zeit hatte ich auch die Möglichkeit eine andere Seite von dir

kennen zu lernen, die mir zeigte, dass du nicht das bist, was du nach außen hin

versuchst auszustrahlen. Denn du bist nett, hilfsbereit und auch sehr sensibel

und kein egoistischer, streitsüchtiger, kalter Klotz. In mir wuchs das Gefühl

dir nahe sein zu dürfen von Tag zu Tag immer mehr. Ich überlegt wie ich es dir

sagen sollte. Mit fiel nichts ein. Doch dann sah ich dich auf meinem

Nachhauseweg von der Schule auf der anderen Straßenseite entlang gehen und

fasste den Entschluss, entweder jetzt oder nie. Und da bin ich dann wie du ja

weißt zu dir gegangen und habe dich gefragt, ob du nicht Lust hättest etwas

trinken zu gehen. Ich kann dir sagen, ich hatte vielleicht Angst. Ich war fest

überzeugt, dass du mich abweisen würdest. Insgeheim hatte ich natürlich

irgendwie damit gerechnet, doch umso erfreuter war ich dann, als du meine

Einladung angenommen hast." "Glaub mir Usagi, ich war nicht weniger überrascht

wie du. Ich habe dich auf mich zugehen sehen und überlegt so für mich, wie ich

dich necken könnte, doch du hattest andere Absichten." Mit einem Leuchten in

den Augen, welches sie zuvor bei ihm noch nie bemerkt hatte blickte er sie

fordernd an. "Ja Mamoru, hatte ich. Ich wollte dir meine innersten Gefühle für

dich offenbaren, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich verspotten würdest."

"Hätte ich vorher gewusst, zu was dieses "Date" führt, hätte ich dich noch

ein letztes Mal so richtig geärgert." Dabei umspielte ein breites Grinsen seine

Lippen. Bei Anblick eines Grinsens konnte sich Usagi ein Lachen nicht

verkneifen. Welches aber wieder verstummte, und einer freundlichen Stimme zu

weichen. "Mein Geständnis kam für dich sehr überraschend, dass konnte ich in

deinen Augen erkennen, doch ich war in diesem Augenblick einfach nur froh

darüber, dass ich mich getraut habe es dir zu sagen." Mamoru deutet Usagi an

sich auf die Lehne seines Sessels zu setzen, um ihr besser in die Augen schauen

zu können. "Usagi, ich war auch überglücklich diese Worte aus deinem Mund zu

höre, da ich genauso für dich empfunden habe. Wow, ich wusste wirklich nicht

was ich dazu sagen sollte. Ich habe auch gemerkt, dass dich das sehr

verunsichert habe, das wollt ich nicht. Aber ich war so glücklich, dass ich

dich einfach küssen musste. Und ich würde dich auch jetzt in diesem Moment

gerne küssen wollen." "Warum tust du es dann nicht." Mamoru sah Usagi

überrascht an und konnte in ihren Augen lesen, dass sie es wirklich wollte. Er

zog sie auf seinen Schoß, beugt sich zu ihr und gab ihren einen flüchtigen

aber dennoch leidenschaftlichen Kuss. All seine Gefühle und Emotionen, die er

in den letzten Wochen in sich hat hineinfressen müssen lagen darin und hofften

darauf von ihr bemerkt zu werden. "Usako kannst du mir die Sache verzeihen?"

"Das weiß ich nicht, denn ich weiß ja nicht mal, was wirklich zwischen euch

war. Bitte sag's mir." "Usagi glaub mir, zwischen mir und Rei war nie etwas

anderes wie Freundschaft. In ihr hatte ich jemanden mit dem ich über alles

reden konnte was mich belastete. Sie hat mir zugehört und mich unterstützt. Es

stimmt schon, wir waren eng befreundet, aber nicht so wie wir beide. Rei hatte

Gefühle für mich, die ich nicht erwidern konnte und auch nicht erwidern

wollte, da bereits ein anderes Mädchen mein Herz erobert hatte. Und das warst

du meine Prinzessin." "Aber warum hast du mir nie etwas davon erzählt. Du

weißt doch, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst oder vertraust du mir etwa

nicht?" Usagi lehnt sich an Mamorus Schulter und versteckte ihr Gesicht darin.

"He, nicht weinen. Ich vertraue dir Usako, sogar mehr wie mir selbst. Doch über

Rei konnte ich mit dir nicht reden, erstens ist sie deine beste Freundin und

zweitens habe ich es ehrlich gesagt nicht für nötig gehalten, da ich davon

ausgegangen bin das Rei genauso zu unserer Freundschaft steht, wie ich. Wie

konnte ich wissen, dass sie mich liebt." Usagi blickte ihren Freund mit großen

Augen fragend an. "Du hast es wirklich nicht gewusst?" "Nein. Ich habe es an dem

gleichen Tag erfahren wie du. Und hätte ich es eher gewusst, hätte ich

bestimmt mit dir darüber gesprochen." Dabei drückte er ihre einen liebevollen

Kuss auf die Stirn. "Gut, aber wieso hast du mich vorm Kino einfach im Regen

stehen gelassen. Du hättest doch sagen können, dass du sie nicht liebst.

Stattdessen hast du noch deine Hand in dir ihre gelegt. Ich wusste nicht was ich

glauben sollte." Wiederum sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. Mamoru bemerkte

dies und presste ihren Körper liebevoll gegen seinen. "Tja, wieso? Ich war

vollkommen überrascht, um nicht zu sagen geschockt von der Tatsache, dass ich

mit ihr zusammen sein sollte, dass es mir förmlich die Sprache verschlagen hat.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Aber in deinen Augen konnte ich lesen,

dass du genauso überrascht warst wie ich. Ich konnte auch die Tränen erkennen

die sich in deine Augen sammelten, ich hätte dich in diesem Augenblick am

liebsten in meine Arme genommen und dich nie mehr losgelassen, doch ich konnte

nicht. Aber, Usako du musst mir glauben, ich wollte dich nicht verletzten,

wirklich nicht." Usagi löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und blickte ihm direkt in

seine himmelblauen Augen. "Und Rei? Was ist jetzt mit ihr?" Mamoru verstand was

Usagi damit meinte und erwiderte ihr: "Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass zwischen uns

nichts ist und auch nie etwas sein wird, da ich die Prinzessin meines Herzens

gefunden habe und nie wieder gehen lassen werde. Sofern du es auch willst Usako.

Kannst du mir verzeihen?" Während seiner Worte war Usagi wieder näher an ihn

herangerückt und nahm seine Hand in die Ihre und führte sie zu ihrem Herzen.

"Stimmt es wirklich? Zwischen dir und Rei ist nie mehr gewesen wie Freundschaft

und du hast mich auch nie belogen und betrogen?" "Niemals könnte ich das. Ich

liebe dich doch. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich ohne dich leben sollte. Du bist für

mich genauso wichtig, wie die Luft zum Atmen. Und du fehlst mir Komm zurück zu

mir, Usako." Damit zog er sie näher an sich heran und küsste sie. Aber dieses

Mal war der Kuss nicht so kurz und flüchtig wie vorhin. Er war voller

Leidenschaft und Liebe zu ihr. "Oh, Mamo ich habe dich doch auch vermisst.

Versprichst du mir mich nie wieder solang allein zu lassen?" "Versprochen

Prinzessin, aber willst du jetzt nicht endlich sagen, was du vorhin gemeint hast

als du sagtest, sie sei falsch?" Sie blickte ihn mit großen Augen an, da sie

nicht wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte. Doch dann, nach kurzem Überlegen, wusste

sie, was er wissen wollte. "Ich meinte damit die Entscheidung? Ich wollte dich

nie wieder sehen, dich endgültig aus meinem Leben verbannen, mit dem Kapitel

Mamoru abschließen. Denn ich konnte nicht mit dem Gedanken leben dir jeden Tag

zu begegnen und immer das Bild von dir und Rei vor mir sehen zu müssen. Doch in

Wirklichkeit habe ich nur eine Möglichkeit gesucht um einer Aussprache mir dir

zu entgehen, weil ich Angst hatte du könnest mir sagen, dass du mich nicht mehr

liebst und mich somit aus deinem Leben ausschließt. Aber ich habe erkannt, dass

ich dich zum Leben brauche, mehr wie alles Andere. Mamo ich liebe dich."

"Wirklich Usako? Heißt das du verzeihst mir? Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie

glücklich du mich damit machst." "Ja Mamo, ich verzeihe dir. Wenn du mir

versprichst, dass wir keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander haben werden." Erneut

trafen sich ihre Lippen, um dieses Versprechen zu bestätigen. Doch eines war

anders wie die Male zuvor, an denen sie sich heute schon geküsst hatten, denn

dieses Mal ging der Kuss von Usagi aus, die ihren Mamoru mit diesem Kuss

verwöhnen wollte. "Danke Prinzessin." "Wofür?" "Für dein Vertrauen zu mir.

Ich hoffe ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen." Wieder lehnt sich Usagi an seine

starken Schultern und war einfach nur glücklich ihn wieder zu haben. "Da bin

ich mir sicher, mein Prinz. Denn sonst werde ich dich im Namen des Mondes

bestrafen." Flüsterte sie ihm leise ins Ohr, was auch ihn ein Lachen auf den

Lippen bescherte. Nie mehr werde ich dich alleine lassen, Usako. Ich werde dich

beschützen was auch passieren mag.

"Ist das nicht wunderschön, Naru? Die beiden passen wirklich gut zueinander.

Sie sind echt zu beneiden." Sprach Mayumi zu ihrer Tochter, welche gemeinsam

mit ihrer Mutter das Gespräch zwischen Usagi und Mamoru mit angehört hatte,

da die Wohnzimmertür nicht wie gewöhnlich geschlossen, sondern einen Spalt

geöffnet war, wodurch die Stimmen der beiden Verliebten nach draußen in den

Flur drangen, wo Naru mit ihrer Mutter stand um die Usagi und Mamoru nicht zu

stören. Zuerst wollten sie auch in ein anderes Zimmer gehen, doch die

Unterhaltung von den Beiden hatte sie neugierig werden lassen, so dass sie es

sich nicht verkneifen konnten, den beiden zuzuhören. Schließlich wollten sie

ja auch wissen, ob zwischen den Beiden wieder alles ins Reine kommt. "Ja, muss

Liebe schön sein, wenn man die beiden so sieht. Aber wer hätte das gedacht,

dass sich die beiden einmal so gegenüberstehen würden, nach all dem, was sie

schon alles durchgemacht haben. Die beiden haben ja ewig gebraucht um zu

einander zu finden." Antwortete ihr ihre Tochter. "Was? Du meinst das ist der

Junge, mit dem sich Usagi immer so gestritten hat? Das kann ich gar nicht

glauben, wenn ich die beiden so sehe. Die sind doch wie für einander gemacht."

Entgegnete Mayumi ihrer Tochter."Doch das ist er. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die

Liebe zwischen den Zweien ewig anhalten wird. Ich wünsche es ihnen." "Usagi

kann wirklich froh sein, dass sie so eine Freundin wie dich hat. Denn ich glaube

ohne deine Hilfe würden sich die beiden immer noch angiften, oder was meinst

du?" "Das glaube ich nicht Mama. Denn die Beiden lieben sich von ganzem Herzen.

Es wäre nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis Usagi sich einen Ruck gegeben

hätte, denn die Trennung von Mamoru war für sie unerträglich geworden. Ihre

Gedanken drehten sich seit Wochen nur noch um ihn. Und ich bin mir sicher, sie

wäre auf ihn zugegangen, vielleicht nicht heute, auch nicht morgen, aber

spätestens in einer Woche, ganz gewiss. Aber nichts desto Trotz haben die

Beiden ein großes Problem." Fragend sah Mayumi zu ihrer Tochter. "Welches

Problem meinst du? Zwischen den Beiden ist doch jetzt alles geklärt, oder etwa

nicht?" "Doch zwischen Usagi und Mamoru schon, aber das Problem, das ich meine

heißt Rei. Sie war der Grund für diesen Streit. Denn sie ist in Mamoru

verliebt und hat dies Usagi gegenüber auch erwähnt und sie hat auch behauptet,

dass er ihr Freund sei, verstehst du. Und wenn Rei jetzt erfährt erfährt, dass

der Junge, denn sie liebt mit ihrer besten Freundin zusammen ist, oh Gott. Usagi

tut mir jetzt schon leid. Denn für Rei wird Usagi Schuld am Scheitern ihrer

Beziehung zu Mamoru, was allerdings nicht stimmt, da er nie mit ihr zusammen

war, denn für ihn war Rei nur ein guter Freund, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Erläuterte Naru ihrer Mutter die Situation. "Aber wenn Rei eine Freundin von

Usagi ist, wie du sagst, dann müssen die Beiden früher oder später mit ihr

darüber reden. Sie hat ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren, auch wenn das

vielleicht bedeutet, dass die Freundschaft der Mädchen daran zerbricht. Denn

wenn Jungs im Spiel sind, dann ... " "Du hast schon Recht, aber das hat noch

etwas Zeit. Usa und Mamoru haben gerade erst wieder zueinander gefunden. Sie

haben eine Menge nachzuholen und das haben sie sich auch mehr als verdient."

"Na dann komm. Lassen wir die beiden allein. Naruru wartet bestimmt schon auf

uns." Damit gingen Naru und ihrer Mutter in das Zimmer ihrer kleinen

Schwester."

Keine Rose, keine Nelke kann blühen so schön,

als wenn zwei verliebt Seelen beieinander tun steh'n.

Kein Feuer, keine Kohle kann brennen so heiß,

wie die heimliche Liebe von der Niemand nichts weiß.

Setze du mir einem Spiegel ins Herze hinein,

damit du kannst sehen wie ehrlich ich's mein.


End file.
